Tainted Love
by SoullessSinner
Summary: Eren is turned into a vampire and is found by Isabel and Erwin. They decide to put Eren under Levi's care. Levi hates Eren with every fiber of his being, but after one crucial night, he finds himself tied to him in more ways than one. Ereri. Top!Eren, Bottom!Levi. Characters might be a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Yes, I know this is a vampire fic. This fic is not gonna be like Twilight, so don't expect sparkling vampires and creepy lines like "I like watching you sleep" or some shit. Instead, expect blood/gore, death, and in the future, smut. I mean, c'mon, did you really think I would post a story without smut in it? Just a warning: For now, just be aware of my very colorful vocabulary.

 **Also I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or its characters.**

Weightless.

Happy.

Peaceful.

These words describe how I felt when my limbs fell to the sides, allowing the strange man above me to suck my neck, draining me of my life. My eyes closed and for a moment I felt...bliss. My head lolled to the side as I felt every nerve and muscle in my weakened body go numb. The man above me continued to drink from me, occasionally voicing a moan whenever he felt my blood hit his tongue. When he was done, he laid me down on the cobblestone ground and smoothed his fingers over my skull. He leaned towards me and whispered something into my ear, but my fading heartbeat lulled out his words. I could only focus on the cold feeling in my limbs. I felt his form retreating, but couldn't tell him to come back. My voice was dying along with every other motor function.

Out of nowhere, two people, man and woman, approach my limp form, the heels of their boots clicking against the cobblestone. The woman picks me up bridal style and utters an order to the male. I can hear the male cursing at someone over the phone before I hear the sharp snap of the phone closing as he hangs up. My eyes open. I didn't understand anything. Why were these people helping me? I was bitten and blood was dripping heavily out of my neck. I vaguely feel the male grip my shoulders and yell at me to stay awake, to stay alive. Why did I have to stay alive? Why couldn't I die? I have no purpose to serve. My time is already up, so why save someone who is already dead? I feel a burning sensation in my throat, like someone poured gasoline down it and lit it ablaze. I bring my hand up to my neck to claw at it. More blood pours out of the wound and the woman sets me down. She looks at me, then to my neck, confusion setting her features.

"Erwin, I didn't smell any venom from the wound." She gently lays her hand on my neck, and I flinch at the sensitive touch. I feel her fingers slide over my flesh before she pulls back with a hand fully coated in blood. She brings her hand up to her mouth, before slowly sticking her tongue out and licking it. Through my hazy vision, I see her face contort into a grimace, before she looks to the side and spits the blood onto the pavement.

The man, Erwin, walks over to the woman and hands her a handkerchief. "What's up Isabel? What did you taste in his blood?"

The woman, Isabel, coughs and spits my blood and a little bit of her saliva onto the pavement again. Her fingers grip the handkerchief while she wipes her mouth clean of my blood. "I tasted venom. Some son of a bitch turned this poor boy into one of us!"

Erwin grabs my hands when I reach up to claw at my neck again. He pulls my head forward so he can look into my eyes. "This is not good. He's already in pain, his eyes are dilated. He is changing too fast."

"Isn't the whole process supposed to take days?" Isabel asks.

Erwin shrugs. "It all depends on how strong you are and if you have any special abilities. Remember when Levi was turned and it took only three hours?"

"Levi was a different case. He was dying from wounds inflicted by a gun fight. Besides, you were the one to turn him. No wonder he loves you. You're like his hero."

"Isabel, I love Levi, I do. But he's still suffering with the trauma from Petra being away. I told him we needed to take a break and he understood." Erwin turns his attention back to me. "So what do we do about the kid?"

Isabel instructs Erwin to pick me up. I settle my head against his cold chest and close my eyes.

"We'll take him to Levi. I know that Levi was turned two months ago, but he'll know what to do about the kid. He'll look after him."

"Are you sure about that?" Erwin says. "I mean, Levi is still a newbie in this whole thing. I don't know how he'd act with this kid around." He says and shifts so he can hold me properly.

"Well, he'll just have to deal with it. Besides, none of us can care for the kid, we all have mates. Well except for you and Levi."

"I'm not gonna take care of a brat. It's bad enough that I had to take care of Levi and keep him from turning the whole town." Erwin says.

Isabel begins walking with Erwin supporting me with one hand clutching the backs of my knees and the other wrapped around my shoulders. I feel him shift and feel my eyelid being pried open by his fingers. I stare directly at him and he shakes his head when he sees my eye widen.

"He's fully changed. His eyes are completely red." He says and starts to walk faster. "We need to get him to Levi's place and get him some blood to drink."

Isabel nods her head in agreement and picks up her pace. My body bounces from the pressure of Erwin running. My throat burns, my limbs ache, and I feel two sharp canines stick into my lip. I close my eyes and find myself being lulled to sleep.

"...Needs blood. He'll die without it." My ears pick up Isabel's voice shaking with worry.

"And why would I care if this brat lives or dies?" An unfamiliar voice responds.

"Levi, I didn't leave you to die even though you told me to. I saved you and made you stronger. I'm asking you to care for this boy and let him have a chance. Let him live a normal life."

"A normal life? He's a fucking vampire, how can he have a normal life?!" The unfamiliar voice shouts.

"Levi. Please, please take care of him, please. I can't find anybody else and I can feel that this boy is strong. He suffered through the transformation without so much as a single sound. I trust that you will train him to become a strong vampire."

I hear a loud groan before, "All right, I'll care for him. This brat better not fall in love with me now."

"You mean like how you fell in love with Erwin?" Isabel says, before I hear a loud fit of coughing.

I open my eyes a bit to see Erwin's face dangerously close to mine. "Levi, he needs blood. Could you spare some blood bags for your new trainee?"

I hear a light chuckle before my feet hit the ground and two hands lay themselves on my shoulders. I look up to see pure red eyes staring into my own. The strange man's pale skin glows in the moonlight and his dark raven hair looks to be shining in the light as well. I watch as his pale pink lips part and his tongue slides out from in between them. I flinch when the man places his hand on the back of my head and pulls me forward so that my face is buried in the crook of his neck.

"Levi-" Erwin begins.

"I'm out of blood bags, so he'll just have to drink from me for now." Levi says. He presses his knuckles against my back and places his lips close to my ear. "What are you waiting for you little shit? Drink."

I feel my canines dig into my bottom lip so I open my mouth. Levi shivers when my breath fans over his exposed flesh. I stick my tongue out to slowly lick a path down his neck to his collarbone. Then I trace my fangs over his neck before his hand sharply grips my shoulder.

"Just drink already." He whispers harshly into my ear.

I bite down quickly and feel Levi jump a little from it. I swipe my tongue over his wound before I suck gently to get his blood into my mouth. When his sweet blood hits my tongue, I can't help but release a small moan. My hands come up to grip his waist as I increase the pressure. I bite down again and suck greedily. Levi moans when I pull my fangs from the wound and dart my tongue out to lick the it clean. I remove my hands from his waist and watch as he falls to his knees. Isabel throws her arm around his shoulders and helps him up.

"Cocky...little..shit...you...drank...too much." Levi says weakly while staring at me. I simply lick my lips. Isabel brings Levi inside with Erwin and I follow close behind. I sway a little, before my body falls forward and hits the ground.

"Erwin, bring Eren to his room, he's fainted." Isabel says as she has Levi lie down.

"That cocky brat took all of my blood."

"He didn't take all of your blood, Levi. He was just hungry."

"Yeah, well, it's obvious you two didn't feed him." Levi says and looks to the stairs where Erwin disappeared to. "I can't believe I have to care for him."

Isabel gets up when Erwin emerges from upstairs. "He's knocked out cold. Odds are he won't remember what happened today. You need to rest Levi and when the kid wakes up scared and confused, tell him what happened."

Levi nods and curls up on the couch. He yawns. "I will. Now get out so I can sleep."

Isabel nods and exits the house, but Erwin stays behind. He approaches Levi and bends down to place a kiss on Levi's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." He leaves after Levi nods.

 _Great, now I have to take care of this shithead._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, my crazies! Here is Chapter 2 of Tainted Love. Before you start reading, I just want to say I'm sorry beforehand just in case this chapter isn't that good. I tried my best and had to deal with interruptions from my friends and family, so I couldn't work on it a lot, but it is a little longer than the first chapter._

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN OR THE CHARACTERS.**

 _Also, in this chapter, Eren wakes up confused and pissed, Levi's pissed cause he has to take care of the brat, and we get introduced to Hanji!_

 _All right, I'm done._

 ** _Enjoy the chapter!_**

 ** _Slight warning: Colorful vocabulary and a hint of perverted sexy times thanks to Hanji._**

I wake up in a clean white room, my vision sharper than usual and my wounds healed. What happened last night? I look down at the sheets to see dried blood covering them. I feel my heartbeat pick up its tempo and I reach into my pocket to pull out my hidden dagger. I stand from the bed and make my way over to the nightstand to get my jacket. I look up to see a painting of a short ravenette with silver eyes and a woman with orange hair. I stop staring when I hear the bedroom door open. I charge the intruder and slice my dagger along their arm. I hear a hiss before a kick to my chest has me tumbling back. I stand up quickly and attempt to cut off this person's head, but end up face down on the floor with a boot crushing my temple.

"God dammit kid, what were you trying to do?" The person above me says. I steal a glance up and spot red eyes staring down at me, the owner of those eyes looking pissed. Oh, so they are a vampire.

"Wasn't it fucking obvious what I was trying to do, you filthy bloodsucker? Now, where the hell am I?" I say and push this vampire off of me. The vampire stumbles and grabs his sliced arm. We stare each other down for a minute until the vermin decides to speak.

"If you wanna now so badly hunter, you are at my house. My sister and my friend found you bleeding profusely in an alleyway and wanted to help you. They were too late though and decided that I would be the best caretaker for you. God only knows why."

I lower my dagger a little and move to sit on the bed. "What do you mean when you said that they were too late?" I say and look to the face of my enemy. His raven locks almost shine in the dim light of the room and his red eyes slant.

"You were attacked by one of our kind and you were already turning rapidly. To put it simply, you are a bloodsucker too."

"W-what? No, you're lying, I know you're trying to trick me."

The man smirks. "You've been inhaling the smell of my blood all this time, don't tell me you haven't wanted to take some."

At the mention of his blood, a sickly sweet aroma hits my nose. I feel something puncture my bottom lip and I open my mouth. I reach my hand up and poke whatever was sticking me. I hiss as I slice my finger and pull it back to see a small trail of dark red blood coating it.

"See? You're lusting for my blood."

"No, I can't be a vampire."

"Why can't you just except the fact that you are one?"

"Because I'm not!"

"How the fuck can you still say that after you've felt your fangs poking your lips! How can you say that when I can clearly see that you want to suck my blood? How clueless and stupid can you be?" The man says as he takes a step closer to me.

"Listen you old fuck, you may like being a vampire, you might enjoy killing people and draining their blood, but I despise all vampires. I will kill them all. Not a single one will be left."

The man smiles deviously. "If you're going to kill them all, then you'll have to kill yourself."

"I won't cause I'm not one."

"Oh for the love of-"

"I know I'm not a vampire. I've never sucked anyone's blood and I'm not starting now."

The man looks down at the floor and pulls his shirt collar closer to his neck. "But you did."

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"You really don't remember? You don't remember drinking my blood last night?"

I stand from the bed. "I didn't drink your disgusting blood last night."

"You did. I heard you moaning into my ear. You took so much that I almost fainted. You're lucky that my blood wasn't toxic to you."

"What do you mean toxic?"

"I mean that if I'd had a mate, then you wouldn't have been able to drink my blood without getting sick. That being said, it seems as though you are going through denial."

"I'm not going through denial, I'm not a vampire." I say and am immediately pinned to the wall by the vermin standing before me.

The bloodsucker tilts his head and he grabs my chin. He forces me to lean down into the crook of his neck. "Try to deny it now."

The same aroma hits my nose and I turn away from his neck. I feel my teeth sink into my bottom lip. I turn back to his neck and poke my tongue out to lick a path down it. I feel him take a sharp intake of breath as I skim my nose along the expanse of his throat. I open my mouth an inch and bite where his collarbone meets his shoulder. I release a tiny moan when I feel his blood hit my tongue and I grab his waist to pull him closer. His arms thread around my neck. I gulp down his blood and move my hands up to hold his shoulders.

"B-Brat, l-let me go." The man whispers as he tugs on my hair. I release him and he falls to his knees. I lick my lips and feel my sharp fangs retract back into my gums. The strange man stands weakly and goes to sit on the bed. "Shit, kid, that's the second time you've drained me dry."

"I can't believe I'm a vampire."

"Oh, so the little hunter has finally realized that he's not a hunter anymore?" The man says from his place on the bed.

"Oh go suck a dick." I say as I sit on the floor.

"Can't. Boyfriend doesn't get here until later."

I cough a little and brace my hand against my throat. "I-I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I would when my boyfriend comes over. Meaning, when he's here, don't disturb me." He says, leveling me with a glare.

"Understood, but I thought you said you weren't mated?"

"What?"

"You said you weren't mated yet you have a boyfriend? "

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend. He's not my mate because we haven't mated yet. Any more stupid ass questions?"

"Uh..what's your name?" I ask.

"Why do you want to know?"

I shrug. "I mean, I don't know, I just sucked your blood and I just found out you're my caretaker, so why wouldn't I want to know your name?"

He laughs. "It's Levi." He says and stands from the bed.

"Eren." I say and hold my hand out to him.

"If you think I am going to shake your sweaty, dirty hand, you're mistaken." He says. "I think you sucking my blood was enough of an introduction." He goes to the bedroom door and grabs the handle of the door. He turns back to me and points to the bed. "Get some more sleep brat, you need it. My friend Hanji will be here shortly. Be sure to come down when you've finished resting to get a blood bag. Understood?"

I nod. "I understand. But, uh, isn't this your bedroom?"

"It's my guest room. My bedroom is across the hall. Now go to sleep." Levi says as he closes the door.

I crawl into the bed and pull the covers up to my chest. I lay my head back against the pillows and close my eyes. Within minutes, I'm dragged off to sleep.

" _MOM!" I shout as I see the vampire biting at her neck. "Let go of her you bastard!" I swing my sword down and stab him through his chest. His body falls to the ground with a loud thud. I grab my mother's hand, but she won't budge._

 _"We need to go mom. The town is overrun with vampires. We need to regroup with the rest of the squad."_

 _"No." My mother says and breaks out of my grasp. "It's...too late for me. I'm bleeding too much, but you can still live. Go and run as fast as you can. Keep fighting and never give up. Take care of your sister and your father for me. I...love..you." My mother releases a long breath and I watch as her eyes roll back and her body stills._

 _"Mom? Mom! Mother! Mom!" I scream and shake her shoulders. My father shows up at my side as I lay slumped over my mother's form. He drops to his knees and reaches a hand out to caress my mother's cheek. My sister hugs me and wipes the tears from my eyes, while her own cloud her eyes. My father stands and looks to the side at us. He grips his sword tightly in his right hand. Tears run down his cheeks._

 _"Mikasa, keep your brother safe. I have some business to attend to." He says and rushes into the battle ready to stab and kill the bloodsuckers. Mikasa embraces me as sobs wrack my body._

 _"I will kill every last one of them. Not a single one will be left." I say as I gather my mother's limp form to my chest to carry her to the graveyard. "C'mon Mikasa, we need to bury her."_

I bolt up in bed and lay my hand against my forehead. It's been three months since my mother died, and the nightmares continue to haunt me. I rake my hand through my brown locks and push the blanket away from my body. I stand from the bed and walk to the door. I open the door and descend the staircase. Halfway down the stairs, I hear a womanly laugh and freeze. This must be Hanji. I peek my head around the corner to see what's going on.

"When's the last time the kid's had blood?" Hanji asks. She's a slightly tall woman with glasses and brown hair.

" An hour ago." Levi replies.

"Oh, and where did he get it from?" Hanji says. "Did he drink from you, slowly sucking the flesh on your neck, bringing you to moan with your legs threaded around his waist as he sensually thrusts into yo-"

"No, you shitty pervert. He drank from me, yes, but he didn't do those other things. Besides, I'm not into a kid."

Hanji laughs, her dark tresses swaying side to side as she shakes her head. "You can't fool me. You are about as gay as a rainbow."

"So just because I'm gay that makes me want to fuck a brat?" Levi asks.

"...Maybe. Although it would make more sense if you were getting fucked." Levi raises his hand and brings it down harshly to slap her. "What the hell was that for?"

"For assuming that I have a thing for him. I don't. I am simply his caretaker. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But you want him, don't you? Isabel said you moaned like a bitch in heat when he drank from you." Hanji says as she pokes Levi's cheek.

Levi swats her hand away. "That doesn't mean anything. I love Erwin. He's the only one I want to be with, but he doesn't want that."

"So since Erwin doesn't want you, you're gonna mate the kid?"

"No! Why the hell would I do that?" Levi shouts.

"Because you like him. And if you don't make a move, some girl will snatch him up."

"Good. He can have whoever he wants as long as he doesn't bring them back here."

I decide to step into the kitchen at that time. Levi and Hanji look towards me as I yawn and scratch the back of my head. Hanji stalks towards me and grabs both of my hands in hers.

"You must be Eren. I'm Hanji, do you remember a woman named Isabel?"

I shake my head. "I'm sorry, I don't remember anything about last night, but Levi has told me some things."

Hanji nods. "Well Isabel is my mate. I wanted to meet you, but she had already dumped you in Levi's care. I had to wait until today because I didn't know how bad your blood lust would be. But look at you, you're so cute. Wait, no, cute is not the right word, hot. You're hot. Too bad I'm a lesbian otherwise I would be trying to get in your pants."

"Hanji enough. You're making him uncomfortable." Levi stands by my side now. "You looking for some blood?"He asks. I nod and he goes over to the freezer. He pulls out a bag and tosses it to me."Heat it up in the microwave for 50 seconds."

I nod and look at the label. Sina Hospital: O Negative. I go over to the microwave and open it before throwing the bag in. I press 50 and hit start. I turn around to face Hanji. "So Hanji, how long have you been a bloodsucker?"

Hanji claps her hands together. "I've been a vampire for one hundred years. What year is it now?"

"It's 2016 shitty glasses." Levi says.

"Oh, right. Well I was born before World War 1. My family were farmers and we were very poor. One night when I was twenty-six, my mother asked me to go check up on the horses cause we heard whinnying from the stables. I grabbed a cloak and a candle and went to the stables. When I got there, the door was open and our horses were dead, their blood drained. I went to my prized horse and checked his pulse, and he to, was dead. I felt hands grab my shoulders and next thing I knew, I was sprawled out on the floor with my blood drained out of my body. I tried to speak but it was no use. Every motor function was gone. I couldn't even move my fingers. I remember a man walking up to me and whispering in my ear, 'Welcome to the family' before he vanished and I never saw him again."

I'm about to speak when the microwave dings. I grab my blood bag and peel it open. I stick my tongue into the crimson liquid and suck it up. When I'm done, I throw it in the trashcan. "I'm sorry to hear that Hanji, it must have been hard to leave your family like that."

"Oh, it was. I watched over them until they died though. What about you Eren? You got any family?"

"An adopted sister and my father."

"No mother?" Hanji asks as she fixes her glasses.

"No." I say and play with the hem of my shirt. "She died three months ago."

Hanji opens her mouth to speak, but Levi interrupts her. "So when's Erwin coming over?" He asks.

"Oh, Rivaille, you need to stop obsessing over Commander Eyebrows, especially when you have a fine piece of ass in front of you."

"Oh no," I say. "I'm not gay, and I have a girlfriend."

Hanji lightly smacks her hands against the counter. "Oh, is she pretty? What's her name?"

"Her name's Annie and she's gorgeous. I met her when we were little and training to be hunters. She was a massive bitch at first, but she got better. Last night, I had finished going on a date with her. I was going to ask her to marry me on our next date."

"Aww that's just heartbreaking. " Hanji asks.

"I know cause bloodsuckers aren't allowed to be with hunters." I ask as I lay my head in my hands. I feel a hand on my back and look up to see Levi looking at me with concern.

"Look Eren, I may be the worst person to be giving advice, and I'm sure your family is looking for you, but you must stay hidden."

"Levi's right. Right now, everyone assumes you're dead, so it would be best if you kept a low profile." Hanji says as she throws her arm around my shoulder. "Besides, it'll give you a chance to bond with Levi."

Levi sighs. "Shitty glasses, the brat tried to decapitate me an hour ago. I don't think he'll want to bond with me, and I certainly don't want to bond with him."

"Well too bad!" Hanji shouts. "Cause you're stuck with each other until he learns how to control his thirst. You might as well make the best of it." She says as she heads to the door. "I'll see you later Rivaille. You too hot cakes." She says when she looks at me. She waves her hand before she opens the door and leaves.

Levi turns to me and folds his arms across his chest. "So brat, we have the whole house to ourselves before Erwin comes over, what do you wanna do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? This is a sort of short chapter, but I have Chapter 4 already written, I just need to edit it, so it should be up in the next hours or days. Also, I decided to write a lot this week because next week I'm going to be watching Shark Week all week and I don't know if I would have time to watch it and also keep up with my writing and updating. Also, I'm working on Chapters 4 and 5 of my other story, The Sins of Our Past. If you read that story too, then keep an eye out for an update soon. Okay, so in this chapter, Levi tells Eren more about vampires, Erwin visits for a little bit, and Eren gets a surprising call from someone. Also, hinted fang babies (that's what I call vampire babies).**

 **Italics are text messages.**

 **And I hate doing this but, I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN OR THE CHARACTERS!**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

"How about you tell me a little more about vampires?" I say and sit across from Levi at the counter.

"Don't you already know about us? They teach you this when you become a hunter don't they?"

"Yeah, but I wanna know how much of it is true."

Levi sighs. "Okay, fine. I'll enlighten you." He places his hands on the counter top. "As you probably know, all vampires were created by Dracula. He went missing about five hundred years ago and many assume he's dead. He does have a great grandson, but none know of his whereabouts. We vampires survive off of the blood of another, whether it be animals or humans, though most prefer humans. There are some, however, who only suck the blood of animals. They call themselves vegans cause they think that killing humans is unjust and wrong, but to me it just sounds fucking retarded. I mean, you're killing animals, that makes you a regular vampire, not a vegan vampire. I think they watched too much Twilight."

"We don't sparkle, right?" I ask.

Levi's brow twitches. "No, our bodies aren't made of diamonds. When we are exposed to sunlight, we burn. Well, some of us. The stronger vampires can walk around in sunlight and never fry while the newbies end up as barbecue. Any more questions?"

"What happens during the mating cycle?"

"Mating cycle? Well, during the mating cycle, all vampires who are mate-less become sexually frustrated and feel the need to fuck the first vampire they see in this lustful state. To mate someone, you would need to bite their neck and drink their blood, thus leaving a mark on them. Don't worry, the mark only works during the mating cycle. Then you let your mate mark you and then you proceed with sex. Every mating season happens during the first week of every month. Usually only females can reproduce, but if a male fucks a descendant of Dracula or any other royal family, then said male will become pregnant. I don't know how it works it just does."

"So only royals can have children?"

"Yep, that's why most people resort to turning people and keeping them under their wing like an apprentice or something. Oh, and also, mating between a hunter and a vampire is forbidden."

I rub the back of my neck slowly. "Well it's not like I don't have any experience in sex, so the mating should be no problem for me. I've done it before when I was still a hunter."

"You're not a virgin, kid?" Levi says, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm twenty-two, I'm not a kid!" I growl, hugging my arms around my chest.

"You act like a kid. You even look like one. Are you sure you're not sixteen?"

"I'm sure. How old are you anyway? Forty?"

"Twenty-five." Levi says.

"Is that in vampire years or human?" I ask as I toy with the fabric of my shirt.

"Human. I've only been a vampire for two months. In two days, at the start of mating season, it will mark three months." Levi says.

I tap my fingers against the counter. "So, why aren't you mated to Erwin?"

"We've never marked each other because he feels like if he did mate me, he'd be depriving me of my freedom."

"That's so stupid. I mean, if you like each other, then why not be with each other?" I ask.

Levi stands from the counter and goes over to the couch in the living room. "I don't know kid, I don't know what Erwin's thinking."

I breathe in through my nose and catch a scent of heavy cologne. I bare my fags and growl. Levi pats my head and walks to the door.

"Down boy, it's just Erwin." He says and opens the door. A tall, thin man with crystal blue eyes and blonde hair steps through the door. He leans down and kisses Levi's cheek before he enters the living room where I'm sitting.

He sticks his hand out and waits for me to shake it, which I do. "Erwin, we met last night."

"As I'm told." I say and sink back into the couch. "Levi's told me a little about you, mostly just things about you being his boyfriend."

"I figured he would. He's usually possessive over his property, but it's how mates act." Erwin says as he sits down in the chair. He pulls Levi into his lap and places small, light kisses along his collarbone. "I'm planning on mating him in two days. Who will you mate Eren?"

"Well…nobody. I just turned and I've met nobody besides you, Levi, and Hanji."

"Levi, you'll need to take him out after mating season and let him get accustomed to some of the other mate-less vampires." Erwin says while he lifts Levi off of him. "Who knows? Maybe he'll find a mate and you won't have to be his mentor anymore."

"Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" I say and stand from the couch. I follow Erwin and Levi into the kitchen.

"Yeah, you tried to kill me after you woke up, not bad at all." Levi says as he tosses Erwin a blood bag.

"Eren tried to kill you?"

"Yeah, it turns out you and Isabel picked up a hunter." Levi leans against the counter. "But I calmed him down. Turns out he was angry cause he wanted blood, so I gave him some."

"Blood bags or your blood?" Erwin says as he finishes the blood bag. Levi looks away. "You gave him your blood again? Levi, you're only supposed to give a newbie your blood once otherwise he'll get attached to it."

"Is that why I'm addicted to your blood?" Levi says. He walks over to Erwin and licks his neck before piercing it with his fangs. Erwin releases a quiet moan and looks over to me. I shake my head and grab another blood bag from the freezer before leaving the couple alone in the kitchen. I head upstairs with my fangs deep inside the bag and grab my phone. Nine missed messages from Mikasa. I sigh and quickly text her.

 _Hey sorry Mikasa. I got sick and decided to stay in the dorms for the rest of spring break. I'll visit mother's grave at another time when I'm feeling better. How's dad doing?_

I set my phone down and lay back against the bed. I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

"Oi, brat, get up." I hear Levi say. He shakes my shoulders.

"Hmm, oh Levi? What are you doing up here? Where's Erwin?" I ask as I reach my hand up to rub my eyes.

"Erwin left. It's just me and you now. Are you thirsty by any chance?" He asks. He holds out his wrist. I stare at the tempting flesh and listen to the blood pumping underneath.

I lick my lips and feel my fangs retract from my gums. "But Erwin said that I could become addicted to your blood if I drink it more than once."

"I don't care about that. You can drink my blood anytime you want." He says while he moves his wrist closer to my mouth. "Erwin doesn't know what he's talking about."

I grab his wrist and lick a trail down to his elbow. "Don't talk about Erwin when I'm about to drink from you, it makes me feel guilty knowing that you're going to mate him two days from now."

"Sorry, but you can have as much of my blood as you want within these two days. Just let me replenish my blood after every drink you have." He reaches up to stroke my cheek.

I nod and bite into his wrist. He hisses and balls the sheets up in his free hand. I remove my fangs and suck his flesh slowly and swipe my tongue over the two fang wounds. Levi whimpers when I bite down closer to his elbow and let his blood drip down his arm.

"Idiot, don't get blood on the sheets, I'll kick your ass if you do."

"Don't worry." I say and poke my tongue out. I lick a path from his wrist to his elbow and clean up the blood. I lick the wounds clean to close them up. Levi falls forward into my arms.

"Why…do you always….take so much…of my blood?" He asks through his panting.

"Sorry, where's your room? I'll take you there." I go to stand up but he stops me by laying his hand on my shoulder.

"No, Eren we don't sleep."

"Then why did I need to?" I ask.

"You had to sleep because your body was getting used to the effects of being a vampire. It still is. Everybody whose turned has to go through it. Other than that and sleeping after mating and blood drinking, we don't sleep."

"Wait, we sleep after mating?" Levi nods.

"We need to build up our energy and strength again because the mating is so rough." He says this with a blush. "I forgot to mention that earlier."

My phone dings and I reach over to get it. Mikasa replied to my text.

 _Eren I'm glad you decided to finally text me. I was worried sick. I thought something terrible happened to you. Thank God you're safe though. Dad's okay, but he's still testing out his experiments. Ever since we moved out he's had no one to test them out on. Also, I think he's going crazy. I visited yesterday and he was talking to that old photo of mom from hunter academy. He misses her, I get that, we all do, but seeing that was a little unnerving. Oh and, don't forget to visit mom soon, okay? I'll talk to you later._

"Friend of yours?" Levi asks.

"Sister, she was worried about me." I'm about to put my phone away when a mysterious number pops up on my screen. I press the answer button and switch it to speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hello Eren, you do not know who I am, but I know you. I must say according to my comrade, your blood was surprisingly sweeter than most despite you being a mere mortal. Anyway enough with the chit-chat, I have someone here who is just _dying_ to see you again. Isn't that right sweetie?"

The phone is shifted and I hear a very soft voice. "Eren?"

"Annie?" The phone is shifted again. "What have you done with her you sick bastard?"

The person on the other line laughs. "Oh, I simply enhanced her abilities with a bit of poison and drained blood."

I look over to see Levi shift a little. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." He whispers.

"Who was that Eren? Was that your new lover?"

Levi flinches at the comment. "No, no I'm not his new lover, you piece of trash."

"Rivaille? Is that you? Oh, it's been so long, oh how are you darling?"

"Petra, cut the crap, why are you torturing this girl? She means no harm."

The person named Petra tsks. "She's important to our cause. I was hoping you would lead us again and take back your rightful mate."

"Like I would ever take you back or go back to that retched place!" Levi yells into the phone. He stands from the bed and goes into his bedroom.

"Are you coming to greet us Levi dear? Make sure you let Eren tag along. I wanna see his face when the love of his life turns into a monster. You hear that Eren? Your precious girlfriend is going to become one of us, she will be a vampire."


	4. Chapter 4

**See? I told you I would put up Chapter 4! In this Chapter, shit gets real. There's fights and a lot of weapons and of course, battle outfits! Also, I suck at describing weapons and outfits, but I tried my best. So, in this Chapter, expect lots of blood. In this Chapter: Levi, Eren,and Hanji go to save Annie from Petra and her squad. Next Chapter will be told in Levi's POV (you'll see why at the end). I apologize in advance for those of you who won't like the end of this chapter. Also I've taken a liking to this anime called Aria the Scarlet Ammo/Hidan no Aria. I was impressed with Aria's duel pistols, so...I gave Eren some. These are red and black though. I was thinking about giving Eren hysteria mode too as his special ability, but I don't know how that would work.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN OR THE CHARACTERS!**

 **Italics are text messages.**

 **ENJOY!**

Levi rushes into the room with a white shirt, black lace up pants, and a black vest. He slips on knee-high dark brown boots and goes to the dresser and takes my dagger from off of it. "You ready to go?"

"Uh, go where?"

"To get your girlfriend. Where else would we go?" He throws me a vest, pants, a red shirt, and a pair of boots. "Hurry and get suited up. We're leaving in five." He exits the room.

I tug on the shirt and pull the vest on over it. I kick off my old shoes and slip on the pants and the boots. I go over to the dresser and grab my black gloves along with another dagger that I tuck into my boot. I reach under my old jacket and grab two pistols and my holster. I clip the two separate holsters onto my thighs. I grab my phone and stuff it into my pocket before I run my fingers through my hair. I head downstairs and see Levi impatiently tapping his foot against the floor.

"Ready?" I ask.

He looks up from the floor and his jaw drops. "I'll be damned, you look better in our uniform than I do." He says and hands me a coat. I slip it on and watch Levi do the same.

"You're already damned, so am I. Now let's go save my girlfriend."

"Whoa, brat. We may be saving her from Petra's gang, but she'll still be a vampire. How do you plan on satisfying her thirst?" Levi says as we head out the door. "You can't be her mentor when you're being mentored, it's unheard of."

"Unless you train us both." I say. "Annie's a fast learner, trust me. She'll be out of here before you know it."

"You're just saying that so you can mate her aren't you?" Levi says as he reaches up to flick my forehead. "Keep your head in the game. If you wind up dead don't blame me."

I pull the hood on the coat over my head and Levi does the same. "I'm not gonna die. Have a little more faith in me."

"I wish I did have faith in you." He whispers.

"So is it just me and you on this mission?"

"As much as I wish that were true, it's not." Levi says.

"Then who's-"

"Hey there hot cakes." I turn to see Hanji decked out in a short black dress, thigh-high black boots, and a red and black hooded cape . "I see you've officially obtained your uniform. Let's see how you do on the field."

I nod and feel my phone buzzing from a text. The same mysterious number pops up on screen.

 _I'm growing older by the minute Eren. If you take any longer, I'll have to break your girlfriend's fingers._

I growl and quickly text back a reply.

 _Don't get your panties in a twist, we're heading your way. See you in a bit._

 _I look forward to playing with you both._

Levi looks over to my phone screen. "Petra again?" I nod. "What does she want now?"

"She wanted to know where we were at. I told her we're not far."

"You got anything on your radar Hanji?" Levi asks.

Hanji shakes her head. "Not yet. The only vampires I'm picking up are us." Just then, her radar starts beeping like crazy. "There are six of them in the area. All upper class too, at least A Ranks, with the exception of two E Ranks."

"Hello Rivaille. We meet again after a month of your absence." A man with graying hair says. He licks his lips when he lays his red eyes on me. "Ah, I see you've got the former hunter in your squad. Well no matter, it's not like he can fight."

"Hello Oreo." Hanji says as she tightens her hold on an axe she pulled out from God knows where.

The graying vampire growls. "My name's not Oreo! It's Oluo."

"Hanji, you're still the same dimwit you were a hundred years ago." Another vampire says. He's a blonde, medium sized man with a small beard.

"Eld." Levi says as he takes out my dagger from his coat. "Long time no see. Tell me, how's your mate?"

This Eld guy unsheathes his sword. "I didn't come here for small talk, I came cause Petra wants the boy."

"Like hell I'm gonna let you take him!" Levi shouts, his knuckles turning white as they tightly grip my dagger. **(A/N: I just realized this could be misunderstood** **and turned into a sexual joke.)**

"You don't really have a choice." Two voices call from the shadows. One, an older man with darker skin and brown hair and the other, a shorter blonde male with a permanent scowl.

"Give us the kid, Levi." The older male says. He slides his hand into his brass knuckles and flexes his fingers.

"I can't let you do that, Gunter." Levi says.

I look over to the other male and nearly gasp when I see who it is. "Thomas?" I ask. "I thought you died. I thought the vampires killed you."

Thomas chuckles darkly and fixes his jacket. "You thought they killed me? I guess you didn't lead your squad correctly then, Jaegar. You left me to die as you watched out for the new recruits. I wasn't inexperienced, I just never fought A Rank vampires before. As I recall, you were the best student in the class, the Suicidal Bastard, wasn't that your nickname? You used to charge head first into danger and it seems as though you never learned your lesson. Now look at you. You're a fallen hunter, like me. You might as well join us and help in our efforts to exterminate the human race."

"Never. I might hate myself for becoming a monster, I might hate myself because I've taken blood from someone without their consent, but I would never help you murder humans. We used to be humans, all of us. What happened to your humanity?"

Thomas pulls out a katana. "That died when I became a vampire." He swipes his sword playfully in the air. "Enough talk. Are you coming willingly or are we going to have to force you?"

I take out my other dagger from my boot. "Guess you're gonna have to force me."

"Huh, still using hunter weapons? Pitiful." Eld voices as he charges Levi. "I thought I'd never see you using another hunter's weapon after you turned, but here you are."

Levi blocks his attack and manages to slice his neck. Eld screams from the effects of the silver against his skin. He braces his hand against his wound to keep the blood from spilling out. Hanji sneaks up behind him and slams her axe into his shoulder. He falls to the ground groaning in pain. Levi straddles him and brings my blade down to stab him through the heart.

"Not as pitiful as you think." He says as he gets up to face the other two. Meanwhile, Thomas slices at my leg, but I dodge it and pull out my pistols. I load them quickly and fire at his chest. He groans as the silver sinks into his flesh and he claws at his skin to try to dig them out.

"It's no use Thomas. These guns have silver bullets that dissolve into liquid once they hit the body. They wrap around your major organs if they manage to get inside. At the most, you have three more seconds to live." He falls to his knees and clutches his chest. "Three." He falls face first onto the floor. "Two." He coughs up blood. "One." His body stills and the silvery liquid flows out of his wound. "Zero."

Everyone turns to stare at the fallen vampires. Levi raises his eyebrows in shock at the silvery liquid coming out of Thomas' body. Hanji repeatedly looks from the guns in my hands to Thomas' body.

"Thomas? Eld?" Gunter asks the two lifeless bodies. He squints his eyes in anger. "What did you do to them you motherfuckers?! I'll fucking kill you and rip your guts out!" He lunges at me and swats my pistols away. He kicks my ribs and I fall to the ground. "Not so tough without your precious pistols are you?" He grabs my hair and punches my jaw with his brass knuckles. "I knew it, you're all talk and no bite."

"You want bite, I'll give you bite." I say and lean up. I sink my teeth into his neck and rip out his throat. He chokes on his own blood before he falls to the ground with a loud thud. I look over to see the other vampire Oluo pushing Levi to the ground. He kicks my dagger away from him and stands over him. I look over to see Hanji clutching her shoulder and licking it to try to close her wounds. Oluo raises his sword over his head and brings it down, only he doesn't stab Levi, he stabs me. I fall to the ground and feel my vision becoming blurry. The only sound I hear over Oluo's annoying cackling is one word, my name.

"Eren!"


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up bitches? That's right, I'm back! Shark Week is almost over and I've also been watching this anime that was recommended to me. I'm thinking about writing a story about it because the plot was good and all, but the romance angle wasn't as strong as I would have liked. The tiny part of my brain said to the bigger part, "You know what would fulfill your ideas about romance in this anime?"**

 **Big Brain: What?**

 **Little Brain: Writing a story with lots of smut and yaoi. Or you could write another slow build story with eventual smut and yaoi.**

 **Big Brain: That's a great idea!**

 **And that's basically how I plan all my stories. So, without further ado, here's Chapter 5!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHNGEKI NO KYOJIN OR THE CHARACTERS. THEY ARE JUST MY LITTLE PUPPETS FOR THIS STORY.**

 **Warning: Language (But you already knew that).**

 **Levi's POV in this Chapter, next will be Eren's.**

 **On to the Chapter!**

 **Enjoy your magical reading experience!**

"Eren!" I scream as I watch his body fall to the ground. I crawl over to his body and lay his head in my lap. Hanji rushes to my side and sticks her finger into the pool of blood on his abdomen. She pulls back and sticks her overly coated finger into her mouth and almost hums in delight.

"Fascinating. His blood is too sweet. It's funny, it reminds me of when I consumed the blood of our dear lord Dracula." She says as she goes to scoop up some more blood. "His blood is extremely sweet, almost like an overly-frosted chocolate cake."

"That's impossible Hanji. Everyone knows that only royals and others of noble lineage have sweeter tasting blood. Eren is neither of those things."

Hanji lays her hands on Eren's wound and closes her eyes. "Let me see if I can heal him with my powers."

Oluo lays his sword against his hip and cackles. "You two are still trying to play heroes I see. It's too bad it will cost you your lives." He wipes his eyes and raises his sword above our heads. "It's a shame, that you will all die." He brings his sword down and I close my eyes and wait for the impact, only it doesn't come. I open my eyes to see Petra holding Oluo's blade to keep it from slicing me.

"Oluo, what the fuck?" She says as her cape bellows around her. Her eyes glow a harsh red and even I flinch at the tone in her voice.

"What, my lady?" He says as he bows.

Petra smacks his head with the end of her sword. He steps back and hisses in pain. "What do you mean by what? You were supposed to make sure that he," she says and points to Eren, "wouldn't be hurt. You promised me. You're lucky that I happen to be in a relatively good mood. You won't be decapitated, this time. Next time, don't break your promises, otherwise you will be punished to my heart's content. You may be my potential mate, but you are not my equal. Do as I say."

"Yes, my lady." Oluo says as he kneels in front of her.

"Hello Rivaille." She says as she turns back to us. "It's been so long. Have you been coping without me?"

I smooth my fingertips over Eren's scalp and nearly growl when she takes a step forward. "Petra, let's stop this game and just end it here and now."

"Oh I would love to, but I have to report to my commander. We'll meet again soon. Oh, and btw, here you go." She says and throws a girl clad in heavy black clothing to our feet. "Have fun with sweet little Annie. She's quite thirsty." She grabs Oluo and they disappear into the night.

Annie looks up and her red eyes focus on Eren. She bares her fangs and lunges for him, but Hanji hooks her arms around her neck and drags her over to the nearest lamp post.

"Hanji, restrain her."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" She asks. She pulls out a pair of silver chains and locks Annie against the post. The newly turned vampire hisses in pain and struggles against her restraints. "That should hold her for now, but we'd better hurry if we all don't want to become vamp chow."

"Can you try to heal him again?" I ask.

Hanji shakes her head. "I've tried all I can. His body is shutting down too quickly. If he's ever to make it and continue living, you'd need to revive him. Think you could do that?"

"If it'll save him." I say as I go over to pick up our weapons. I put Eren's other dagger and his pistols away. I pick up the dagger I was using and cut a piece of my wrist, causing a small stream of blood to spill out. I take off my jacket, my vest, and unbutton the collar of my shirt. "I hate that the reviving part is like this."

Hanji nods. "Yeah, but you have to make him feel you, I know it sounds sexual, but it really does work. I suggest you suck it up and get it over with."

I mumble under my breath and crawl over to Eren. I climb on top of him and hold my wrist to his open mouth. My blood drips onto his tongue and I see him swallow. I pull my wrist back and lick it to close the wound. Eren opens his eyes. They glow a bright red and he licks his lips to taste my blood. I sit up and turn my head to bare my neck for his waiting fangs. He wastes no time in switching our positions, pinning me to the ground. He bites into my neck and I grip his hair. I close my eyes and hear his loud gulps as he takes all of my blood. I moan when he moves my shirt back and bites into my shoulder. His teeth sink into the bone. He moans into my ear and I unconsciously thread my legs around his waist. My vision becomes blurry after a few minutes and I release his waist. My hands fall to my sides and I close my eyes. I feel Eren pull away.

"Levi? W-What did you do?" He asks as he wipes his mouth. I open my eyes a little. His eyes fade back to their normal teal color and his fangs go back into his gums.

"Wasn't it obvious? You were dying from that stab wound so I revived you. You're welcome." I go to stand up, but end up falling to my knees.

"Levi, don't try to stand up. You're too weak. We need to get you back to the house so both of you can rest." Hanji says.

"You didn't have to do that." Eren says. I feel his hands cup my thighs before he lifts me up bridal style.

"And you don't have to do this." He smiles and leans down to lick my neck. I shiver at the sensation his tongue brings me.

"Sorry, forgot to close those." He's referring to his bite marks.

I reach up and ruffle his hair. "It's okay, just get me to my bed so I can rest. Like Hanji said, you need rest too. You just came back to life."

"Is that an invitation?"

"For what?"

"To share a bed with you."

"W-What? No, I mean, in separate beds, not in the same bed. I mean that's inappropriate and there are many violations for doing that not to mention-"

"Erwin would kill me, right?" Eren asks. "Oh relax, I'm just kidding."

"Right."

"Listen, I hate to break up, whatever this is, but where is she going to stay?" Hanji unchains Annie from the lamp post and lifts her onto her shoulder. It seems that Annie fainted from the pain of being wrapped in silver.

"She's going to stay with us. She'll sleep in my other guest room." I say.

"Thank God cause that bed in the guest room I'm in is good for my back." Eren says as we near the house.

 _I wonder what else is good for his back._ I shake my head as the thought enters my mind.

Hanji almost drops Annie when the house comes into view. "Home sweet home boys!" I hand her the key and she unlocks the door. Eren takes a deep breath and sighs when he looks out the window.

"The sunset is amazing. Come to think of it, why weren't we all burned by the sunlight?" He asks.

Hanji jumps up and down. "Well I'm sure Rivaille has told you about stronger vampires being able to stand and walk around in the sunlight, right?" Eren nods. "Well then there's your answer. We didn't fry because we are all powerful vampires, well all of us except Annie. I mean, didn't you notice how she was covered head to toe in nothing but black?"

"I thought that was some twisted outfit Petra forced her into. Guess I was wrong." I say.

We head up the steps and Hanji opens the door for us. She brings Annie to the other guest room and dumps her onto the bed. She closes the blinds, leaving the room in darkness. Eren brings me into my room and gently lays me on the bed. He tucks me in and leaves the room. I hear Hanji and him mumbling.

"She won't remember anything about today, so you need to inform her. Levi is in no condition to mentor her right now, so you'll fill in for him until he is fully rested. Any questions?" Hanji asks.

"Yeah, do I give her my blood or not?"

"Only if it's your last option. Let's just feed her blood bags for now, okay?" Hanji asks. "Well, I'm going to go. See you next weekend. Hope you have a very eventful mating cycle!"

Eren goes into his room and grabs his phone. He comes back and sits on the edge of the bed. He scrolls through his phone for a while before looking to me. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Can't."

"Go to bed. Seriously, don't make me worry, go to sleep."

I sit up weakly. "You're going to look after Annie?"

"Yeah, she's my problem anyway. I wonder how she even let herself become one of us. When we first started dating, she told me, 'Vampires are people with no soul, they killed my grandfather and fatally wounded my father therefore I will not forgive them'. It's not going to be easy to get her to calm down. If she's the same Annie I used to know, the second she sees me, she'll try to kill me."

I lay back against the pillows. "You mean like how you tried to kill me?" Eren scratches the back of his head and blushes. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He says and chuckles at the frown I give. "All right, what is it?"

"Are you planning to mate Annie?"

Eren shrugs. "Don't know. Maybe I will in the future, but not in two days. No, I'm staying looked in my room."

"Good, I'm going to Erwin's to mate with him. He's probably going to force me to stay, so don't expect me back until next weekend."

"I think I can survive without my mentor."

"Considering you died today, I'd say you can't."

"Just go to sleep."

"Okay, kid. You get some rest too." I say and close my eyes. Tomorrow's another day, and a day before our mating cycle begins. I just hope that by that time, Eren has tamed Annie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg, Chapter 6 is finally up! I am so so so sorry if I've taken a long time to post this I've just been busy hanging out with my family and going to doctor's appointments. I don't really have anything else to say, but I wanna thank Katath di Angelo for reviewing and yes I'm continuing to write this story. I have two other Chapters to edit and post, but don't worry cause I will continue this sorry.**

 **In this Chapter, Annie wakes up and has a 'lovely' chat with Eren and we learn a little about Levi's supposed past. This Chapter is in Eren's POV, next Chapter will be in Levi's.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

 **On to the Chapter!**

I stand from the bed once I hear Levi's snores. I look over at the clock. 12:00 AM. One more day until our mating cycle begins. I close the door and head inside Annie's room to see how she is. Her soft snoring answers me. I look at her longer blonde hair and her overly pale skin and feel myself grimace. I know she never wanted this. When she wakes up, she'll act like me, threatening to kill me because she believes she's not one of us. I exit her room and go downstairs to retrieve two blood bags for her from the kitchen. I head upstairs and see Annie's phone going off. I go over to it and look at the screen.

 _Mikasa: Annie, have you seen Eren? You know, your boyfriend, my brother? They say he's dead, it's all over the news. Please call me when you read this._

I delete the message and put her phone down. Of course they would think I'm dead. The administrators probably reported me as MIA, but the news assumed I was dead. Figures, they always jump to conclusions. I put the blood bags on the dresser and look over when I hear the covers shifting. Annie opens her eyes and they immediately settle on me.

"Eren?" She asks. She sits up slowly and cups her throat. "What's happening? Where have you been? You haven't come to school in two days. Were you sick?"

"In a way."

She raises her brow. "What do you mean by that-" She stops as she inhales and her eyes slant. "You're one of them? You're a bloodsucker?!"

"Yes." I say and grab her arm when she reaches for her gun. She growls and shoves me into the wall. Her guns bounces from my grip and she dives to retrieve it. She stands quickly and pushes the barrel against my temple.

"How long?" She asks.

"Wha-"

"How long have you been a vampire? Answer me!" She pushes the barrel against my chest and skims her finger along the trigger. "If you won't tell me, then I'll just have to kill you." I snatch the gun away and pull out my dagger. I hold the blade up to her throat and watch as she winces in pain.

"I'll tell you when you stop trying to kill me." She lowers her head in shame and nods. I hold on to her gun, but put my dagger back in my pocket. "Sit, we have a lot to talk about." She sits back on the fluffy mattress and I sit down across from her. I lay the gun down between us. "Now, what do you want to know?"

"The answer to what I asked before. How long have you been a bloodsucking monster?" Annie asks as she cups her throat again. I stand from the bed and walk over to the dresser to get the two blood bags. I throw her one and her lips purse. "What is this?"

"Your meal. Drink up, princess."

She throws the bag back at me. "I'm not drinking blood. I'd have to be a vampire to drink that and clearly I am not. Now, answer my questions."

"Fine." I tear open the seal of one of the bags and pitch my tongue into it. The bitter taste soaks my tongue and I release a soft moan as I drink the rest of the blood. When I'm done, I put the bag down and wipe the crimson liquid from my lips. Annie stares at me in disgust. "I became a vampire on the night of our second date, two days ago. I've been living here, with my mentor, ever since then. When I awoke, I did the same thing you did. I tried to kill him, but he resisted and in turn, told me that I was no longer a hunter, but a creature of the night. I was in denial until he had me drink from him. I couldn't deny it after that."

"But how did you let yourself be turned? You could've committed suicide after you were bitten." Annie says as she reaches for my hands. She holds my hands in hers and squeezes them.

"I could ask you the same thing, though you don't remember. Tell me, do you have any inkling of what happened to you a few hours ago?" I let go of her hands and smooth her hair down. "Your hair is longer and I know you can feel it." I caress her neck and she gulps. "You're thirsty, you can't deny that. I got a call from this mysterious lady named Petra. She seemed to know me, though I never got the chance to ask her how since I was dead. She told me that you were in her care and that she turned you. I didn't know what to think. I know you never wanted this Annie, but you are what you are now. And don't think I'm gonna let you commit suicide after I just got you back." I pull her into a hug and she rests her head against my cheek.

"I'm a monster. I'm the same monster that murdered my grandfather and wounded my father, what am I going to do?" She asks when she pulls back, tears sliding down her cheeks. "How are you so accepting when you've realized you're a beast, a monster?" Annie asks.

"I don't know, I guess I just learned to live with it. Don't worry, I'll train with you and our mentor to be the best vampires we can be."

She wipes her eyes with the sleeve of her cape. "All right, I'll accept my horrible fate. I'll abandon the hunters and train with you guys, but I won't like it. By the way, what am I wearing?"

I look down at her black dress, stockings, and cape and shrug my shoulders. "I have no idea. When Petra gave you to us, this is what you were wearing. Levi seems to think it's her weird fashion sense."

"Did you say Levi? As in the Flying Bullet?"

"The what now?"

Annie shakes her head. "You know, from History class. There was one soldier who was stronger and faster than the rest. He could take out a hundred vamps without breaking a sweat. After every battle, his blades and his uniform would be covered in blood. He was known as Levi and his nickname was the Flying Bullet. Sadly, he disappeared about two months ago and no one's seen him since. He used to fight alongside us. He was a brave warrior. The administrators labeled him as MIA when he didn't show to anymore battles."

"You think our mentor Levi is the same as the Flying Bullet? Impossible. Levi was changed two months ago and he's been here ever since."

"Two months ago?" Annie questions. "That's when the Flying Bullet went missing. He has to be the same person."

"Whatever, just drink." I say and shove the second bag into her face. I watch as Annie's fangs retract from her mouth and her eyes change to a bloody red. She wastes no time puncturing the bag and sucking up the contents. She moans when she's finished and licks her lips. "Feeling better?"

"A little."

"Good, but you need to sleep some more. Your body's still not used to you being a vampire, so rest for a few more hours.

"Okay." Annie says and scoots under the blanket. I turn to leave when I feel her hand grip the back of my coat. "I love you, bloodsucker."

I chuckle. "I love you too, vamp." She lets go of my coat and I head to the door of her room. I close it gently and release a breath. _That was easier than I'd expected._

"Eren?" I turn my head to the side to see Levi rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, you're up. You feel okay now?"

He nods. "Yeah, my blood supply has been replenished. Speaking of which, are you thirsty?" He asks as he pulls down the collar of his shirt, revealing his pale neck and collarbone.

I gulp. "No, I'm good, I just had a blood bag."

"Oh, well, is our new trainee awake?"

"Yeah, I spoke with her for a while and informed her of everything. I told her to go back to sleep for a few more hours to help her body adjust to the changes."

Levi stifles a yawn with his hand and nods. "Yeah, oh and, how did it go with explaining things?"

"Pretty much how it went down with me. She tried to kill me and I won the fight cause she's inexperienced as a vampire. I told her about when I was changed and how I tried to kill you. She cried for a little while when she accepted that she was one of us, but she's willing to train with us and help us fight."

Levi lays his hand on my shoulder. "You handled that well." He goes to the staircase and starts to head down the stairs.

"She told me she loved me."

He stops and turns to look at me. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her that I loved her too, but…"

"But you feel differently now?" I nod. "Then why'd you say it?"

I hang my head. "I don't know. I guess I just didn't want her to think that I didn't love her just because she changed."

"Then there's your answer. You simply don't want to see her unhappy. Weren't you going to propose to her?"

"That was before. I don't know what to do now."

Levi places his hand against his chest. "Just listen to your heart, it'll guide you to the right decision."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Now go to sleep kid, you need it. You haven't slept since we got back."

"How did you-"

"One of us had to watch over Annie. I wasn't fit for it so it was up to you."

"Okay," I say and stifle a yawn. "I'll go to sleep. G'night."

"Night. See you later in the day."

"Mhm." I mumble and go into my room. I throw the blankets over me and curl up on the bed. I close my eyes and head straight to dreamland.

 _"Dad, what are you working on?" I ask when I see my father mixing up various chemicals. He turns to smile at me and reaches over to pinch one of my cheeks._

 _"Oh, just something that will make you healthier." He says._

 _I take a step back and turn my head to look at his shelf of weapons. "Where did you get all of these weapons from? I've never seen them before." I approach one weapon because its faint yellow glow beckons me forward. "What's this one?" I reach out to touch it, but my father grabs my hand and turns me away from the intriguing weapon and the light emanating from it._

 _"Don't touch that one," My father says as he leads me to his workbench. He has me sit on the cool metal surface. "That weapon is dangerous. I acquired that one by defeating Dracula's great grandson. I took the others from other vampires I've slayed. I consider them to be my trophies. I was trying to harvest their power to make weapons for us that will help us kill them. So far I haven't had any luck." He grads the vial from off of his desk and holds it out to me. I shake my head at the disgusting smell and the bluish glow._

 _"I'm not drinking it. Dad, trust me, I feel fine."_

" _Fine is not good enough." My father pries my mouth open and pours the liquid down it, forcing me to swallow. I cough when he lets me go._

" _That was awful."_

 _"But it will help you." My father says._

" _How?" I ask._

" _It will help you defeat the monster inside of you."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You'll understand someday."_

I sit up in bed and look at the clock on the dresser. 7:45 PM. I peel the blanket away from my sweaty body and strip off my outfit. I go to the closet and dig around until I find a simple green shirt and jeans. I brush my fingers threw my hair and yawn. I go over to the door and open it, only to be smacked in the face with a blood bag.

"That's what you get, you short little-" Annie looks at me and throws herself at me. She squeezes my waist as she hugs me. "Oh sorry Eren sweetie, did he wake you with his shouting?"

"Oh I woke him up?" Levi says, hands on his hips.

"No, I woke up on my own. Putting that side, what's going on?"

Levi face-palms. "Little Miss-I'm-Eren's-Girlfriend-So-I-Can-Do-Anything-I-Want, is asking me questions about my past."

"What?" I look down as Annie snuggles further into my chest. "I told you to drop it, didn't I?"

Annie pouts. "Why? I just want to know about our mentor. Is that so bad?"

"It is bad. You shouldn't pry when it comes to people's pasts, especially if they don't want you to know about it."

"Okay, I won't pry." She says. "Now let's go downstairs to watch some television." She drags me downstairs and Levi follows after us. She pushes me down on the couch and sits next to me. She hands me the remote and lays her head against my chest. I scroll through the channels while Levi goes into the kitchen. I hear him open the freezer and he grabs three blood bags, one for each of us. "Hmm, how about we watch Spongebob?"

"How old are you?" Annie asks sarcastically.

"Shut up and enjoy it. We're in for a long night."

Levi sits on the chair next to the couch and lays his head back. He tosses us the bags and I immediately tear mine open and drink it. Annie watches me as I drink with a weird fascination. I wretch my fangs out of the bag, half of the blood still remaining.

"What?"

She reaches up to run her fingers along my cheek and she leans up to lick the blood from my lips. "Nothing, it's just…you look hot when you're drinking blood."

"Get a room." Levi mumbles under his breath. I turn to him and stick out my tongue. He sighs and starts drinking from his own bag. I continue to drink from my bag until every drop of blood is gone. Annie finishes her bag too and stands up to put it in the trashcan. She settles back down next to me and nuzzles my neck before skimming her nose up it. I push her away.

"Watch the show." She pouts, but does as she's told. We retire to our rooms shortly after.

"Goodnight." I say to both of them.

"Night babe." Annie says and kisses my cheek.

"Night brat. Don't forget to stay locked in tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Annie asks.

"You didn't fucking tell her?"

"I was hoping you would."

"Tell me what?" Annie asks as she holds onto my shirt sleeve.

Levi crosses his arms. "Tomorrow is the first day of mating season for us. It lasts a week and Eren will not be attending, so don't get your hopes up. He is confining himself to his room and I suggest you do the same. The last thing I need is two horny vampire brats fucking the daylights out of each other." Annie and I both blush. "Now, since you two will be locked in your rooms, you will have to pleasure yourself. You both have showers in your room, so please do it there. I don't want to have to come home and clean cum off of my sheets, understood?" We nod. "Good, I'll be mating with my boyfriend this whole week, so have fun being by yourselves. Don't have too much fun though."

"I got it, no horseplay or between the legs play." Annie says as she lets go of my sleeve and goes to her room. She closes the door. Levi faces me and tilts his head.

"What's-" I gasp when he leans up and licks the expanse of my neck. Electricity shoots through every fiber of my being and I shudder when he pulls away.

He licks his lips. "That girl doesn't clean up after herself. She smeared the blood she had on your neck. I got it though."

"Uh, thank you?"

Levi smiles and licks the tip of his finger, unaware of the mental image he just put in my mind. "Good night." He closes his door with a loud thud and I turn away from it. I walk into my room and close the door. I twist the nob and lock it. I go to my bed and plop down on the soft pillows and blankets. I get my phone and headphones and put them in my ears. I turn on my favorite song and wait for tomorrow to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is, the long-awaited SEXY SCENE! I'm sorry if it's not good, I always doubt myself when it comes to writing. Now, this is a ERERI smut scene, meaning Eren tops and Levi bottoms, so don't like, don't read. I have no intention of letting Levi top in this story so he will remain a bottom, sorry to all the RIREN fans. And, because I couldn't resist the fact that they're vampires, I let them have somewhat bloody sex.**

 **Texts/Thoughts are in _italics._**

 **I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

 **ON TO THE SMUT!**

I open my eyes to the morning rays and sit up weakly in bed. I rub my forehead as a headache wracks my body. I rub my temple and look to the side to see my phone buzzing with texts. I grab it and look through my texts. Three from Erwin, two from Eren, and one from Hanji. I roll my eyes as I read Eren's text. _This better be_ _good._

 _Eren: Levi, are we supposed to be this hot? Ugh, if I knew this, I would've put_ _myself outta my misery three days ago._

 _Eren: Is it weird that your scent seems to intoxicate me?_

Great, now the brat is addicted to me. Well not to me, but to my scent. In previous mating seasons, I've heard my friends say that my smell is a little overpowering. It can be compared to the sickly scent of roses. On more than on occasion, they had to chase away more than a hundred vampires of both genders because at the time, I was a new and inexperienced vampire. I was considered too young to mate at that point. I delete the messages Eren sent and go to Hanji's text.

 _Hanji: Hey short stack, just wanted to wish you luck and see who you would choose today. Tell me, will it be Erwin or Eren? I wonder who would be rough with you? I mean, I walked in on you and Erwin doing it before, so I know how he works. I am curious to find out how Eren would fuck you. Would he be rough and dominating or smooth and gentle? Oh well, after this is over, you can fill me in on who you chose and why._

I scroll through Erwin's texts next. Erwin has a habit of texting me during every mating season. It always ends up sweet at first, but then it turns rough, kinda like our sex. We've never had sex during a mating season though. I wonder how that would go.

 _Erwin: Goodnight, my sweetheart._

 _Erwin: I can't wait to have you over. This heat is killing me._

 _Erwin: I wanna fuck you so badly now. I'm touching myself thinking about you._

I smile and feel my cheeks heat up. I quickly text back a reply. The truth is, the first day of mating season is not good for me, since I always seem to get headaches and I'm not ready. If I'm going to mate with Erwin, it'll need to be the second or third day.

 _Me: I'll see you tomorrow, I'm not feeling well this morning._

 _Erwin: Okay, see you tomorrow. I hope I can wait until then._

I get up from the bed and go to the door. I peek through a crack in the door and see that no one is outside. Good, that'll make it easier to get a blood bag. I close my door quietly and head downstairs. When I reach the foot of the stairs, I see a figure hanging out by the fridge, a bag of blood hanging from their mouth. The figure turns around and I see that it's Eren, sporting a very obvious erection. My own cock throbs at the sight, but I look away and shake my head.

 _So what if you saw Eren first? You're gonna mate with Erwin tomorrow and that's that. Stupid tradition. Whoever you see first will be who you mate with. Forget about that. Forget about Eren. Forget about how his cock would feel in your hand, in your mouth, inside you._

I look down at my awakening erection. _Dammit. Damn myself for having over active hormones. Damn this mating season, and damn Eren for looking like a hot piece of ass._

I move slowly and turn to head up the stairs. My right foot misses the step and I fall to my knees with a little thud. Eren turns around quickly. He looks around the room with his dilated, lust-filled eyes and his gaze settles on me. He releases a growl and pushes me down on the floor.

"E-Eren, let me go." I say as I try to push him away.

"No, you're mine." He licks up my neck, causing me to arch my back and turn my head to give him more access. He nips the flesh, before latching on and sucking harshly. I stifle a moan as I feel his slim fingers prodding around the slight hardness in between my legs. He bites into my neck but pulls away, leaving my blood to drip down my neck and onto my clothes. He unbuttons his shirt and reaches for me. I try to back away, but find myself unable to do so.

"Eren, stop."

He pulls off his clothes, leaving him nude before me. I blush as I steal a glance down to his leaking erection and feel my ass throb just looking at it. Eren licks my lips and pushes his fingers inside to spread them. With my mouth wide open due to his fingers holding it in place, he sucks my tongue out of my mouth. I moan into his mouth. He bites into my tongue with one of his fangs. He smirks when I retract with my bloody appendage. He twists me around so that I'm lying on my stomach against the floor. I gasp when I find his fingers grasping my pants and pulling them down my legs. I squeeze my thighs together when my pants are off. Eren grabs my backside and spreads the cheeks quickly, eliciting a sharp gasp from me. I wince when he clamps his mouth down onto one ass cheek and bites slowly into it. I feel the blood gushing out and shiver when he sucks some up. He moves a fraction of an inch and I feel his warm breath on my entrance. He pitches his tongue into me and pushes my blood down my asshole. He spreads me more so he can add his fingers. I groan when he moves his tongue in and out of me as his fingers perform a light scissoring motion. The rough pad of his tongue slides over a rough patch of skin inside me and I bow my ass upwards so that I can experience that touch again. Eren pulls his tongue out of me and chuckles when he sees my arousal.

"You look so fucking sexy. I can't wait to hold you above me as I fuck you."

"Eren."

He grabs me and pushes me against the couch. He lays down and grabs himself. I watch as he pumps himself and swipes his pre-cum around the base of his head. I suddenly have the incredible urge to touch him. So I move closer to him and swing my leg over his hips so that I am straddling him. I move my body down slowly, watching as Eren looks away from his penis to me. I push his hand away and replace it with my own. Eren releases a grunt when I stroke and brush my thumb against the slit at the tip of his cock. I have my hand rest lower so that I can fondle his balls. I move my head down so that I'm face to face with his dick. I lick the tip before flattening my tongue against the head and swiping up quickly. I hear the muffled groan from the boy under me and issue a smile. I lick down the base of his cock before plunging the whole thing into my mouth. Eren's backside bows off the ground as he thrusts up into the heat of my mouth. He grabs my hair and pulls me down roughly, forcing me to engulf more of him. I break away and move back up to kiss his neck before grabbing his dick to line it up to my hole. I move my hips down and capture his erection in the warmth of my ass. He groans from below me. He grips my hips and thrusts up into me. I throw my head back and moan loudly, feeling my prostate being hit from this new angle. I grip his shoulders and bring my hips down every time he snaps his up. We both groan in unison. He leans up to bite into my neck. I scream and wrap my arms around his shoulders keeping him upright. He sucks some of my blood.

"Eren….Ere-" I moan. He brushes his lips against my forehead before biting into my shoulder. I turn my head to the side to bite into his neck and suck his blood. The overly-sweet taste soaks my tongue and I moan. Eren groans loudly as I suck his blood. I feel him shift and he flips us over so that I'm lying against the couch on my stomach. Eren rests his head against my shoulders and I wince when I feel him bite into my shoulder blades. He trails his tongue along my back and bites into my spine. He turns my head and plunges his blood soaked tongue into my mouth, making me taste my own blood. I move my ass back to meet his thrusts. He grabs my arms and pins them to the couch cushions in front of us.

"Mine!" He shouts.

"Yours!" I shout back. He settles his head on my shoulder and brushes occasional kisses against it as his thrusts become shallower. I lean back and kiss up his neck and bite into it. He moans and thrusts harder into my tight heat. I release his neck and lick it up so his blood smears against both my lips and his neck.

"Babe, you don't have to hold back. Just let go." I bite his ear and he thrusts into me at a deeper angle. I cum, the sticky white substance covering the couch. Eren claws at my back and growls when I tighten around his cock from my orgasm. He digs his nails into my hips and latches onto my shoulder, biting down harder than ever, leaving me gasping in pain. I reach my hands back to tug at his hair. He moans and leans into my touch. I feel him lick a small patch of skin on my wrist before he bites into it and blood rushes down and drops to the floor. I brace my other hand against his neck and squeeze. I feel him still before his white hot cum shoots deep into my ass. I whimper when he pulls out and rests his body against mine. He closes the bites he made and kisses my forehead before nuzzling my neck. I snuggle closer to him and lay my head against the couch. We fall asleep like that, with me facing the couch and Eren holding me from behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here is Chapter 8! I finally got my lazy ass up and edited it. I'm a little busy right now. I have so many ideas for new stories and one-shots, but I'm still gonna update this story and my other one, The Sins of Our Past. Also, I wanna thank all that posted a review for this story, it makes me happy when I find out that people are actually reading my stories and I'm not just writing them for myself. This Chapter is in Levi's POV.**

 ** _Italics_ are Levi's thoughts. The bold ones are the thoughts from the perverted side of his brain.**

 **Also, there's a cliffhanger. I know, I'm so cruel to y'all.**

 **Reviews are nice, but they are not required. You can review if you want. Thank you to the Guest and Katath di Angelo for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN!**

 **On to the story!**

I open my eyes and see the red velvet of the couch in front of them. I move my arms and feel the stiff muscles pop. I look down with sleepy, tired eyes to find myself naked. What the hell? How did I get down here? What happened last night? I feel someone's breath fanning against my shoulder and I turn my head to look at who it is. Eren's sleeping face greets me and I nearly shriek when his equally nude body brushes against mine.

 _No. No, no, no! There's no way we mated. Yes, we're both nude and he's currently spooning me, but that doesn't mean we mated._

 _ **His cock feels nice against my ass.**_

 _No it doesn't, shut up!_

I gasp as I feel liquid running down my ass and I reach my hand down to see what it is. I swipe my fingers along my entrance and pull my hand back. A sticky white substance coats my fingers and I have to restrain myself from waking Eren up and beating the shit out of him.

 _That bastard came inside me! Nobody's ever been allowed to cum inside me, not even Erwin. He's lucky he's asleep._

I brush my fingers along my neck and stop when I feel the jagged flesh.

 _Oh hell no, this better_ _not be what I think it is._

I quickly move away from Eren and he plops against the couch. He feels around for a few minutes before he lays his hands at his sides.

"Mmm, Levi." He moans.

I turn to look back at him to see him tilt his head and expose his neck. A bite mark litters the flesh and I feel myself blush.

 _Why the hell are you blushing? You're supposed to be pissed! You mated with Eren when you were supposed to be with Erwin._

 _ **You clearly wanted to be with the brat. Face it, you knew what you were doing. You were in control of your emotions then and you're aware of what this all means.**_

I head into the bathroom and look at my jagged flesh in the mirror. An angry, red bite mark stares back at me and I bang my head against the marble sink.

 _I should have known. He marked me, therefore, I really am his. I can't believe this. I can't believe that I would let my body be claimed and marked by that asshole! Fuck him! He can go jump into the nearest coffin and shove a stake through his own heart._

I turn the shower on and step under the rushing water. The soap burns as it seeps into the bite mark and I hiss in response. I reach behind me and push my ass cheeks apart. I try my best to clean the cum from my entrance and shut off the water. I tie a towel around my waist and quickly head upstairs. The loud click of my door lock resounds in the tiny confines of my room. I change into a white turtle neck and jeans and lay down on my bed. I shut my eyes and shiver when I recall last night's events. A knock on my door brings me out of my almost-slumber.

"What?" I ask with an edge of annoyance in my tone.

"Levi, are you okay?" Eren's voice asks from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine, a little pissed, but fine."

"Did Erwin do something to you?"

 _Erwin? No, it wasn't him, it was you._ "No, he didn't do anything to me. Actually," I say as I brush my fingers against my bite, a chill running down my spine. "Erwin marked me."

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean, he is your boyfriend."

"Yeah, I'm just unsure of it now."

"By the way, do you know why I would be downstairs naked?"

My eyes widen. _He doesn't remember? He doesn't remember ramming into my ass until it was raw?_ I scratch the back of my head nervously. "Well, you, uh, you were probably going downstairs to get a blood bag when a wave of desire told hold of you and you stripped yourself and tended to your aching need."

"So, I pleasured myself?"

"Yeah, it can happen to those who don't have a mate. I told you this a day ago."

I hear Eren chuckle. "Oh, right. How am I not under any mating side effects now?"

 _Cause you mated with me, dumbass._ "I guess since you relieved yourself, the effects went away. I'm not sure if they'll return."

"Oh, well, I'll see you when this week is over. Have a good day."

"You too, brat." I hear his footsteps retreating and I release a long breath. That was close, but does he seriously not remember? That's strange. I'll have to call Hanji next week and have her figure this whole thing out. I lay my head on my pillow and close my eyes. The images of last night dance behind my eyelids and I wince as I feel my bite mark burn. I open my eyes and grab my phone. I text Hanji and tell her that I need to see her as soon as possible after this week is over.

 ***Time Skip: One Week Later***

I emerge from my room and hear distant laughing coming from the kitchen. I look down at my phone and see Hanji's reply.

 _Hanji: Oh you wanna discuss you're mating experience? Don't worry, I'll be there around noon._

I brace my hand on my hip and make my way to the kitchen. Once there, I note how close Eren and Annie are on the couch. She rests her head against his shoulder and I find myself wincing in pain as I recall that he's my mate. I stole him away from her, and she'll probably kill me for it. Eren turns when I open the freezer to get a blood bag. I dig my fangs into the bag and gulp down the contents, but it doesn't satisfy me like it used to, it only makes me hungrier. I grab another bag and drink it before downing another and wiping my lips.

"Levi, are you okay?"

"Just peachy, why do you ask?" I say as I take a seat on one of the stools by the counter. I lay my head in my hands and sigh.

"You just downed three blood bags in one sitting, isn't that unhealthy?" Eren asks.

I shake my head. "It's not unhealthy. I'm just really hungry, that's all."

"Did you even come down to get a blood bag before?" Annie asks as she stands from her place next to Eren on the couch. "Oh right, you were with Erwin. Doesn't he have blood bags?"

I nod. "Yeah, but I'm still hungry. It's fine, I can handle it."

Annie quiets for a minute and strokes her hand down Eren's bicep. I find myself almost growling in jealousy. "Well, we're going out for a few minutes. Is that okay with you?"

"Depends. Where are you two going?" I ask and then moan in discomfort when a wave of nausea hits me.

Annie shrugs. "Just out for a walk. You wanna come?"

"No, Hanji's supposed to be visiting around noon to discuss some things with me. That and I'm really tired. You two go on ahead."

Eren reaches out and rests his palm against my forehead. "Levi, you feel really warm. Are you sure you're okay?"

 _No._ "Yes, I'm sure. I'll have Hanji take a look at me just to be sure. She is a doctor."

"I never knew that." Eren says with a look of bewilderment crossing his features.

"How do you think we get the blood bags? Hanji brings them to us at the start of every month after mating season. She also brings them to the expecting vampires."

Annie raises an eyebrow. "Vampires can have children?"

"Nevermind that, go for your walk." I say and practically push them out the door. They both wave at me before closing the door loudly behind them.

"Can I ever get some peace in this house?" I mumble to myself.

"Nope shortie. You can't." Hanji whispers into my ear. I jump at her unexpected appearance. She chuckles and goes to lean against the counter. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…you know how I was supposed to mate with Erwin?"

"You didn't?" I shake my head. "Then who did you mate with? Was it by any chance a fine piece of ass named Eren?" She asks in a teasing voice. I blush and look away. Hanji squeals from her place across from me. "Oh, Rivaille, you didn't. You finally slept with him, Isabel owes me fifty bucks now."

"You two were betting on who I would mate with?"

Hanji nods. "Yep. I bet that you'd finally crack and let Eren mate you, but Isabel bet that you'd just let Erwin take you."

"And you bet fifty bucks? Why not fifty blood bags?" I ask and feel that same nausea stirring my insides.

"Well, let me see the bite." I lower my collar and reveal the skin to Hanji's prodding fingers. "This bite is jagged. Did he by any chance fuck you roughly?" I blush. "So he did. Would you say he's a beast in bed?"

"Shut up. He was under the effects of the mating cycle." I say and place a hand against my throat. "I'm hungry." I say and go to the freezer to grab another blood bag. This will be the fourth one today. I usually only go through three a day. One for breakfast, one for lunch, and one for dinner. I take slow sips until the entire thing is empty. I throw it in the trash and feel the nausea come back stronger.

Hanji puts on a serious face when she sees my discomfort. "Rivaille, are you okay?"

I nod, but slap my hand over my mouth when I feel bile rising in my throat. I get up from the stool and run to the bathroom. I kneel over the toilet and throw up all of the blood in my system. Hanji holds my bangs back with one hand and rubs my back with the other. I brace my hands on the rim of the toilet seat and groan when I finish emptying my stomach.

"Levi, did you catch a cold or something?" Hanji asks as she helps me up. I slump in her embrace and feel my eyes droop. She brings me into the living room and sets me down on the couch. "Now just lay back and let me examine you."

"I'm fine Hanji, I'm just a little tired."

"You're not fine. You're throwing up, vampires don't usually feel that way." She rests her hands on the couch cushions. "Please just let me examine you. I need to know what's wrong with you. You're my friend and I want to help you if I can."

I groan again, but nod my head. "Okay, you win. I'll let you examine me."

Hanji nods. "Please lift up your shirt."

"Why my shirt?"

"Because whatever is bothering you is causing you to throw up. Now, lift up your shirt." I bunch the fabric of my shirt up under my ribs and watch as Hanji summons her power. Her palm glows a light green and she gently lays her hand over my abdomen.

"You think it's a stomach bug?"

Hanji shrugs. "I suspect that's what it is, but even then it seems impossible. Vampires are immortal beings, they're immune to every sickness, so why would a stomach bug stop them?" She shifts her hand down and presses a little harder. I wince. "Your stomach seems to have softened. Have you been exercising regularly?"

"Yeah, I exercise almost every day."

Hanji nods and places a second hand onto my stomach. I watch as she freezes in the middle of my abdomen and squints her eyes. Her eyebrows knit together as she concentrates. After a few seconds, her eyes widen and she removes her hands. "Okay, so, there's good news and there's bad news."

"What's the good news?" I ask as I lower my shirt.

Hanji smiles. "Well the good news is that it's not a stomach bug or any infection and/or cold."

"So what's the bad news?"

Hanji looks at me with a worried expression on her face. "Promise me you won't freak out?"

"Why would I freak out?"

"Just promise me."

"Fine, I promise." I say. "Now what's the bad news?"

Hanji grabs my hands and holds them in hers. "You ever heard of vampires getting sick a week after they have mated with someone?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Hanji looks straight into my eyes and takes a deep breath. "Levi, you are not sick. You…you are pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

**_*Dodges books and other shit thrown at me* I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. I was supposed to upload this chapter last weekend, but I forgot. I recently went back to school, ahem, last week, and I'm already being swarmed with tests, quizzes, and homework. I also had to get my schedule changed because they messed it up for the third year in a row. I'm sorry if the chapter is shitty._**

 ** _You can review if you want, but it's not required._**

 ** _IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER INVOLVING EDITING:_**

 ** _Since school is back in session for me, I am going to try to upload a new chapter at least once every month or once every two months. It all depends on how much homework and shit I have._**

 ** _Anyways enjoy the chapter, it's shitty, I think._**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN._**

 _Pregnant? I'm pregnant?_

I mull this question over and over in my head as my hands settle on my stomach. _There's no_ _way I'm growing a life inside me._

"Hanji, I'm not pregnant." I say.

Hanji grabs my shoulders and shakes them, causing a new wave of nausea to appear. She pats my back as I hunch over and spill my guts all over the plush white rug on the floor. "I'm sorry for that, but are you seriously doubting my skills as a doctor?"

I nod. "I am, because there is no way in hell that I am pregnant. The only guy I've ever mated with was Eren, and he's not of royal blood. He's not even a noble."

Hanji quirks her head as she sits beside me on the couch. "I've already pondered that over in my head. I don't know how you got pregnant, but you did. The truth is, even I am at a loss."

I wrinkle my nose at the smell of my vomit. I place my hand over my nose and turn away from the offending odor. "H-Hanji, could you dispose of that rug before I wind up throwing up again?"

Hanji nods and picks up the stained rug. She walks out of the living room and I hear the front door open. I hear a loud thud before the door closes and Hanji appears in the door way. "I put it by the garbage can."

"Good." I say as I use my fingernails to trace designs on my belly. "Why do I feel so sick?"

"Because you're pregnant. It's called morning sickness."

"I'm telling you Hanji, I'm not pregnant. I don't feel anything growing inside of me."

Hanji reaches back and smacks my forehead. "You're so clueless. You don't feel anything inside you yet because the baby has not developed. It's still an egg inside of you. It's barely the size of a peanut right now." She pats my stomach before placing her hands on both her cheeks. "Ah, you're gonna have a little Eren running around this house in no time."

"Like hell I am." I say. "I'm telling you that I'm not pregnant."

"And I'm telling you that you are. Don't you dare try to argue with me." Hanji says with a pointed look. "Now, since you're not far along, there's also the possibility that you can miscarry. A miscarriage can kill the baby, and the bleeding might not stop and you could die. I need you to be careful."

"I understand. So, what now? I mean, if I am pregnant, what do we do now?" I ask.

"Well now we must share the happy news. I'm sure Eren will be happy finding out that he's going to be a father."

"No, I'm not telling him." I say and turn my head to the side.

Hanji frowns. "Why not?"

I lay my head in my hands. "You didn't see how cozy he and Annie were this morning. If he finds out that he had sex with me and it resulted in a child, then he would hate me and Annie would try to kill me."

"That is a problem. How about we lie and say it's Erwin's?" Hanji asks.

"That…doesn't sound like a bad idea actually. What if Erwin finds out?"

"I'll inform him about it and tell him to play along. After all, Erwin is considered a noble, right?"

"Oh yeah, I never thought of that. He is a noble. So, if I would have mated with Erwin…"

"You would have been practically in the same situation. I still don't know how Eren managed to knock you up."

"Why don't you go find the answer to that?" I ask and gasp as I feel my insides clench. I rub my stomach and the motion seems to calm down the little one supposedly growing inside. "So, since I am considered pregnant, how long is it going to be?"

"You mean like the date when it's born?" Hanji taps her chin and quirks an eyebrow. "Let's see, it's April now, and the process usually takes nine months. Maybe January?"

"N-Next year?" I ask.

"It's nine months, but yes, it'll be born next year." Hanji says as she heads into the kitchen. I watch as she grabs four blood bags from the freezer and brings them over. She hands them to me and I feel the sickness coming back.

"Hanji, I can't."

She rips open the seal to one bag. "Drink up Momma, you're serving two now."

I grumble as I pinch my nose and down the blood bag. "Don't call me Momma. It's creepy and I am not a woman."

"But you'll give birth. Women and mommas are the ones who give birth."

"Not in our world, remember?"

"Yes, but you managed to get knocked up by a non-royal."

"It wasn't my fault. It was Eren's."

"Yes because you were too distracted from the feeling of his cock inside you that you allowed him to cum inside you. You could have pushed him away, but no. See this is why I prefer girls."

"But can't girls get pregnant from other girls?" I ask and I see Hanji's face redden.

"Shut up! It's not the same process!" She shouts and stills when she hears the door unlock and two voices flutter into the room.

"Huh, Hanji, you're still here?" Eren asks as his removes his jacket. I didn't even see him put it on before he left.

Hanji throws herself at him and wraps her arms around his neck. I look to the side to see Annie looking at Hanji with a murderous expression. I flinch and unconsciously lay my hand on my abdomen.

"Eren, I missed you it's been so long!" Hanji says and nuzzles her cheek against Eren's shoulder.

"It's only been a week."

"A very long week!" Hanji says as she breaks away from him. She disappears from the room for a few seconds before reappearing with a trash bin. She strides over to me and sets the bin down next to me. "Eren, be a dear and get Levi here a blanket." Eren nods and goes upstairs. Annie looks puzzled when she sees the hand stroking my stomach, but she shrugs it off.

Eren enters with a fluffy brown blanket secured in his hands. He hands Hanji the blanket and she drapes it over my form. Almost immediately, the heat from the blanket has me turning over and emptying my stomach once more. I cough as the blood comes back up and falls into the bin. I finish vomiting with a weak, "Damn you Hanji."

"Love you too, short stack." She replies as she lays her hand over my stomach. Her eyes close for a brief second before she nods and moves back. "Okay, everything is okay and everyone is healthy."

"You call vomiting up a lung healthy?" I ask with a sarcastic tone in my voice.

Hanji smirks and turns to the two gaping occupants of the room. She clears her throat. "Uh, everyone, we have an announcement. You see Levi is-"

"I'm pregnant." I say and fall back against the couch cushions. "Looks like I won't be in shape for nine months."

"You can walk around Levi, you're not gonna be immobile forever. Just think, a little miracle will come bursting out of you." Hanji says with a dreamy look on her face.

"Yeah, in nine fucking months!" I shout.

"Wait, wait, wait." Annie says as she moves forward. "You're telling me that he, a male, can get pregnant?"

Hanji nods. "Yes. It's not uncommon. You see, as vampires, only those who mate with royals or nobles can become pregnant. It has something to do with a special substance contained within the sperm. It works between two females too, but it's a different process. It just so happens that-"

"That Erwin was a noble and he didn't use protection." I finish for her.

"So Erwin's the father?" Eren asks.

I face the _actual_ father of my child and smile. "Who else would be the father?"

Eren shakes his head, a light blush covering his cheeks. Hanji sits across from me on the chair. "Well, Momma needs all the rest he can get."

"Momma?" Annie and Eren ask.

"Yeah, Levi. He's going to give birth to the baby, so he's the Momma." Hanji says. "And I've already checked the baby. It's fine, perfectly healthy, a perfect little peanut."

"Peanut?" Annie asks.

"When the baby first develops, it's an egg barely the size of a peanut. That's why I called it a peanut." Hanji gets up from the chair and straightens her collar. "You two have to look after your mentor now. I'll be by every month to check on him. I'll stay a few weeks in advance before he delivers and a few weeks after he delivers. He needs to rest and not over exert himself."

"He has morning sickness?" Eren asks as he goes to take Hanji's previous spot on the chair.

Hanji looks bewildered for a moment. "You know about morning sickness?"

"Know about it, yes. My mother woke me up countless times while she was pregnant with my sister. I was the one to help her through the delivery when my father was away during battle. I was only seven at the time, but I was an experienced aid and I delivered my sister with zero mistakes or problems."

Hanji squeals. "Maybe you can help me with Rivaille's delivery then? It'd be nice if I could have an assistant."

"Uh, sure, I guess." Eren says as he gets up to pull the blanket closer to me. "You need to keep warm and rest. How far along is he?"

"He's only a week pregnant. He's not gonna have a baby bump for a while, maybe for four months. He doesn't have to keep warm Eren, it's not like he has the flu." Hanji says with a smile.

"It feels like it." I say as I lean down to vomit again.

Annie throws her hair back over her shoulder. "Well, you knew what you were getting into when you mated with your boyfriend. You can't back out of it now."

I sigh and lay back against the couch. _You wouldn't say that if you knew this baby belongs to_ _your boyfriend. You'd probably smile at the thought of me bleeding to death from a miscarriage or during childbirth._ I turn to Hanji and smile at her. "Hanji, I expect you back next month. Now all of you leave so the little one and I can rest." I lay down on the couch and pull the blanket up over my shoulders. The last thing I see is Eren throwing an arm around Annie's shoulder and walking away from me, from our child, before sleep pulls me under.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10 is here! So I know I said I would only upload a chapter once or twice a month, but I've had some free time and I've been working on at least five chapters. I've gotten all the way up to Chapter 14. Let me tell you, there will be more surprises coming, so brace yourselves. Also, I skipped a few months of Levi's pregnancy because I thought it would be boring to write from a month to four months._**

 ** _I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin._**

 ** _You can review if you want, but it's not required._**

 ** _On to the story._**

 _Four Months Later…_

"Ugh." I groan as I sit up in bed. I rub my noticeable baby bump and pull the covers off of my sweaty body. Today marks the beginning of my fourth month of pregnancy. Hanji still can't come up with an answer as to how I got pregnant. She told me on her last visit that she believes Eren's a noble, but she doesn't know how. I didn't pay much attention to her, Hanji is Hanji. A twisted, crazy doctor that likes to conduct experiments. Today, she arrives to check up on my baby again. A shiver wracks my body as I feel a chill run down my spine. I grab my robe and shrug it over my body. I open the door to my bedroom and step out into the hall. I turn in the staircases direction and tightly grab the handle. I slowly step down the steps, my right hand cradling my belly. I take notice of the two lovebirds cuddling in the living room and announce my presence by unceremoniously plopping down on the couch. Eren turns his head in my direction, his eyes shining.

"Morning Levi. How's the baby?"

I shake my head. "I think it is okay." I lay my hand on the bump and sigh tiredly. "I'm just glad I don't have morning sickness anymore. This little one had me waking up at twelve at night just to throw up and piss."

"I thought it was called morning sickness, why were you getting sick at night?" Annie asks. I shrug because I genuinely don't know. Luckily, Eren knows the answer. He lays his hand on Annie's shoulder and smiles at her.

"It may be called morning sickness, but you can get it at any time of the day. As for the peeing, the baby is sitting on your bladder, so you'll have to pee a lot."

Annie throws her arms around Eren's neck. "You know so much about this stuff, love. Maybe you'll help me raise our children."

A twinge of jealousy and despair grip my heart as I continue to stroke my enlarged stomach. A loud gurgling breaks me out of my thoughts. I release a loud groan and stand from the couch. I grab two blood bags from the freezer and drink them. My stomach lurches and I freeze. I feel a fluttering feeling in my stomach and I place my palm against it. The skin of my stomach stretches and I gasp as I feel the outline of a tiny, little foot press against my palm.

"Levi, what's wrong?" Eren asks as he approaches.

I look up with happy, tired, and scared eyes. "I think…I think the baby just kicked."

"Calm down, It's perfectly normal at this stage." Eren places his hand against my stomach, and my heartbeat increases in tempo. The feeling of my baby daddy pressing into my stomach has my entire body tingling and buzzing. I feel the baby kick against Eren's hand, and I look up to see a happy smile covering his lips. "It's kicking." He kneels down and places his cheek against my bump. "Hey there little one, I hope you're comfortable inside your Momma's tummy. I'm one of his caretakers. I'm here to make sure you are delivered safely." _Except you're actually the father_ , I say mentally.

Annie clears her throat and Eren breaks away from my stomach. She flips her hair over her shoulder and stands from the couch. She places her hand against my baby bump. The baby doesn't kick, it stays still inside my womb. Annie removes her hand and scoffs. "That baby is not kicking."

"That's funny. It kicked for me." Eren says as he goes upstairs to his room. I face Annie to see her staring back and forth between my face, my stomach, and the staircase Eren disappeared up. She arches an eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders and going back to the couch. I wrap my robe securely around me and sit on the chair next to the couch.

"Any plans for today?" I ask Annie as I rub my bump.

Annie shrugs. "Don't know. Eren said something about going to get you some essentials."

"Essentials?" I ask, my head cocked to the side.

"For the baby. It'll need a baby crib, a stroller, and some other things." Annie says. "You really don't know anything about babies, do you?" I shrink back into the couch. "It's okay, we'll care for you until you deliver, but then you're on your own. You'll have Erwin though. He's gotta know something about raising a baby."

"Don't know. He never said anything about wanting a baby. He's stuck with one now. I just hope I won't tie him down."

"What do you mean by that?" Annie asks.

I turn my body to the side and rest my chin on the top of the chair. "I mean, that if he doesn't want the baby or if he doesn't want me, then I won't force him to be with me. He can go and date whoever he wants to date. I'll let him go. I just hope he'll remember that it was our love that made this beautiful child. I want him to remember that he's a father to a wonderful boy/girl that will be raised by a tired, stressed out Momma."

"You'd let him go that easily?" Annie asks.

I nod. "I don't want to be a burden to him. If he wants me, I'll stay. If he doesn't, I'll leave with the baby."

"So you're not giving it up?"

"No. I can't give it up. I've carried this baby for four months now. It's become a part of me. Sure it's annoying to have to deal with the side effects, but I'll manage. I'll give birth to a healthy little vampire."

"Wait, you can give birth to a vampire? I thought you just created vampires."

"Well, technically, this one was created, but it was created from a different process. Have you ever seen those Twilight movies?"

Annie squeals. "Oh those are my favorite! Does that mean we sparkle like them?"

"No, we are nothing like them. Real vampires don't sparkle. Anyway, remember when Bella got pregnant and they had to cut the baby out of her when she gave birth?" Annie nods. "That's what's going to happen here. There's nowhere else the baby is going to come out of."

"So, you could die?" I nod and Annie visibly pales, even though her skin is already pale. "So, you're aware of the danger and you'll still go through with it?"

I brush my fingers through my hair. "Yeah, I'm not afraid of death or blood. Just make sure you don't enter the room while I'm giving birth. You might have nightmares."

"And, who's going to cut you open?"

"That would be me." I turn my head to see Hanji leaning against the door frame. "I let myself in." She kneels in front of me and takes off my robe. She rolls up my shirt. I stiffen as the cold air hits my sensitive skin. Her hands settle on my bare flesh, and she closes her eyes as her hands emit a green light. I feel my stomach coil, and my baby presses up towards her hand. She freezes and the green glow fades from her palms. "Well, I see the baby is kicking." In answer, another kick hits my stomach, this time harder. I double over in pain. "That little one is strong. Well, he does have strong parents."

"I know Erwin's strong, but I don't know about Levi." Eren says as he descends the staircase.

"Oh fuck off." I say with a flick of my wrist. Eren chuckles and holds his hand out to Annie. She takes his hand and holds it in hers.

"We'll be back."

"Where are you two going?" Hanji asks as the two in question open the front door.

Eren smiles. "We're going to shop for baby stuff for Levi."

Hanji claps her hands together. "Okay, great! At least someone was thinking about it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask, my arms folded over my chest.

"I'm merely saying that Eren's the only one out of the four of us that thought about getting baby stuff."

"Well I can't. Do you know how the humans will act when they see me in public? They'll try to kill the baby."

"Good point." Hanji says. Eren takes Annie by the arm and hurries out the front door. "Good, they're gone. So, are you ever going to tell Eren that you are having his child?"

"I told you already, I'm not going to tell him."

"Why not?" Hanji asks. "He deserves to know."

"I don't want to tie him down. It's obvious he still loves Annie. If I tell him that we're having a baby, he might leave Annie and help me raise the baby."

"Isn't that what you want?"

I shake my head. "No, I want him to choose for himself. I don't want my baby to force him to leave Annie."

"Rivaille…"

"I don't want to hear it. I've decided that when I deliver, I'll stay for a few days to recover, but after that, I'm leaving for Washington."

Hanji bows her head. "So, you'll just leave us?"

"I need to raise my baby in a safe environment."

"This is a safe environment!" Hanji yells. She grabs my hands and forces me to look into her eyes. "Do you not remember what happens when you are separated from your mate?"

"He's not my mate."

"Levi! You two marked each other, you two had sex, and you two are having a baby. You are mates. You are no longer single. You are taken. Every time you look at that child, all you'll see is Eren. Do you want to become so weak that you can't walk and the baby will be forced to eat your corpse to survive? That's what going to happen if you leave Eren's side."

"That's not going to happen." I say.

"Yes it will. I've seen it happen before. The male moves on while the female gets weaker and weaker the more distance she gets from him. It also effects the baby."

I feel my head become dizzy. "Hanji…I don't….feel good." I say and fall off the chair and to my knees. Hanji rushes over and lays her hand on my forehead. "You're getting weak. Dammit, I shouldn't have let Eren go off. I'll go call Erwin." She rushes off to the kitchen. I hear her mumbling, but I can't make out the words. My vision is swimming and my head feels like someone is slamming a hammer into it. I feel the baby frantically kicking at my ribs. I grab my stomach and rub soothing circles onto it. Hanji rushes over and pushes a blood bag into my mouth. "Drink some blood. It'll help a little."

I quickly gulp down the blood, but it's no use. My vision is still shaky and my fingers twitch. I clutch my stomach as an indescribable pain flows from where my baby kicked me. I lie down on my back and lay my hand on my stomach. "You're going to be okay. Your daddy is not leaving you, he's going to get stuff to help you when you're born. I'm so sorry for saying that we'll move away, we'll stay as long as you want to. I won't tear you away from your father. Calm down, it's alright." The kicking lessens in intensity and I release a long breath when Hanji walks into the room. "It's alright now little baby, I won't leave your daddy. I'll stay by his side for as long as I can."

"I called Erwin. He's going to get Eren and bring him here. I feel so stupid. I forgot that the baby can't function if the father is not here."

"What do you mean it can't function?"

"Well, you were talking about leaving Eren and taking the baby with you. You can't do that. Babies are extremely sensitive and your baby really has a strong bond with Eren. He needs to stay with you for the rest of your pregnancy. Erwin will stay here so that we can keep up the act, but I expect you to tell Eren about his child in a few months." Hanji says as she narrows her eyes. "Otherwise, I'll tell him for you."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Hanji says as she extends a hand out to me. "Now, let's get you up to bed, you must be exhausted."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11! Yeah, I'm on a roll today. This is the second chapter posted. Now I need to go and edit the other chapters. Sorry this AN is so short, but I'm busy pumping out chapters for you guys.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! It switches back and forth from Eren's POV to Levi's. Also, there are four memories that Eren has and they are all separated with a (M#Whatever the memory number is). I made Levi have permanent red eyes now because he's always thirsty from the baby. His eyes will stay red and Eren's will no longer be Caribbean. Surprises await.  
**_

 _ **I've also finished writing all the chapters until the end of the story. I might change my upload schedule, I don't know yet.**_

 _ **You can review if you want, but it's not required.**_

 _ **Do I really need to say I don't own Attack on Titan? I think you all know by now.**_

 _(Eren's POV)_

"Eren, what about this one?" Annie asks and points to the stroller. It's lined with white and blue stripes. "You think this one is good?"

"Should be. Let's get it." I grab the stroller and hand it over to Annie. "Now, all we need are some clothes and a crib." I head straight for the baby aisle, but stop when I see my father standing in the way. "Annie, go grab some clothes and check out. I'll be a while." Annie doesn't say anything, she doesn't have to. She knows all about the things my father did to me. He turns and his pale blue eyes widen when he sees me. I turn my head and move to continue on my way until I feel his hand grasp my arm. I attempt to move said arm, but he grabs it and shoves me back.

"Son, I thought you were dead. I'm just so glad that you're alive."

"Cut the shit dad. I know you didn't care for me."

My father huffs and strides forward just an inch to look deep into my eyes. He reaches up and slaps my cheek, a wide smile marking his lips. His smile falls when I grab the collar of his uniform shirt and level his face with mine. I glare at him with crimson eyes and growl, showing off my fangs.

"Don't show your face here ever again. Do you hear me?" I shove him back and turn to leave.

"So you're still as clueless as ever, though I see you've regained your former self." My father laughs softly. "I wouldn't expect you to know anything. You always were a slow child. It looks like my serum worked."

"Serum?"

Father chuckles darkly. "Like I said, you were a slow child. You're also very spineless. I knew when I laid eyes on you that you would never amount to anything."

I stalk over to him slowly, like an animal sneaking up on their prey. "What is that supposed to mean?"

My father backs away from me and reaches for his sword. I immediately grab his hand and twist it backwards, hearing the wonderfully painful snap of his bone. He shouts painfully. "You'll soon find out the truth." He runs off after saying that.

"What the fuck was that about?" Annie asks as she hands me the grocery bags filled with baby clothes. I grab the box containing the crib from her as well. My phone rings, and I reach into my back pocket to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Eren, it's Erwin. We need you back at the house immediately. Levi's in pain, his baby is hurting him."

"Okay, we'll be there in a few." I hang up and turn to Annie. "Levi's in terrible pain. His baby's hurting him."

"Why? That baby was perfectly healthy."

"I don't know."

"Ready to run home?" Annie asks, her teeth pulled back to reveal her fangs.

I smile. "Always."

 _(Levi's POV)_

I wake to the sound of my bedroom door creaking open.

"Hey." I look to the side to see Erwin closing the door. "How's the baby?"

I wince as a sharp kick is delivered to my ribs. "Is that a good enough answer?"

Erwin points to the side of the bed. "May I?"

I scoot over to allow him to sit beside me. "You know you didn't have to ask for permission."

"Yes I do. You're Eren's mate, he'd probably kill me if he saw me sitting next to you."

"He doesn't know it's his child." I say and pull the covers up to my chest.

Erwin pats my head. "I know. Hanji filled me in. So, instead of being lovers, we're playing lovers?"

"Guess so." I say and settle back on the pillows. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad? You found your mate, you should be happy."

"I don't feel happy. I feel tired, sick, angry, horny." I groan as the baby kicks me again. "Quiet you." I say to my stomach.

"You're pregnant, Levi. You are going to feel that way. I just have one question. How did Eren knock you up?"

"I don't know. Hanji doesn't know either."

Erwin kisses my forehead and my baby kicks me in protest. "Guess the little one doesn't like me."

"Sorry, it just has a strong bond with Eren."

"While still in the womb?" Erwin asks. He pinches the bridge of his nose. "You really need to tell him about this child."

"No, not now, not ever." I say and turn over to stare at the ceiling.

Erwin runs his fingers through my hair. "Why not tell him? He has a right to know."

"He does, but I don't want this to be out of obligation."

"You don't want him looking after you out of obligation?" Erwin asks.

I shake my head. "That's not the reason. I don't want him to be with me just because we have a baby. I want him to be with me because he loves me." I feel tears running down my cheeks and I reach up to wipe them away. "Damn pregnancy hormones."

Erwin begins to laugh, when a knock on the door interrupts him. "Erwin, Levi?" Eren's voice asks. My baby gives a gentle kick at the sound of its father's voice. "I'm coming in okay?" He opens the door and stands there, staring at the two of us with his gorgeous Caribbean eyes. He approaches the side of the bed and lays his hand on my stomach. "Are you two okay? Erwin said that you were in pain."

I lay my hand on top of his. "We're fine. This little one just seems to want to act up lately. It should be fine now, they have their mother and father here." I notice Eren's eyes shift in Erwin's direction briefly before he removes his hand from my stomach.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. Annie and I got everything for the baby."

"You really care for this baby, don't you?"

"Are you kidding?" Eren says before he breaks out into a huge grin. "I love kids." My heartbeat hammers against my chest. Eren comes closer and leans down. I find myself engulfed in his arms. His scent fills my nose and has me resting my head against his shoulder. "You better care for this child."

"Hmm, I will." I say in a sleepy voice.

Eren breaks away first and instructs me to lie down. "You need rest. I'll check on you later."

I squeak when his fingers brush against mine. He chuckles before going to the door and closing it behind him.

"Man you got it bad for him." Erwin says from beside me.

"Oh shut up." I say as I close my eyes and fall asleep.

 _(Eren's POV)_

"Annie, you wanna take a walk?" I ask as I head down the stairs. Annie nods and eagerly follows me out the door. Annie pulls me down by my shirt collar and places a kiss on my cheek before she moves to my ear to nibble on it. I groan and brace my hands against her shoulders to push her away.

"Come on Annie. Let's go."

Annie sighs and blows a piece of hair off of her face. "Okay, lead the way."

I nod and grab her hand. My head looks from side to side, until a scream has me standing still. My head turns to look behind me to find my father holding Annie by her neck with his sword pointed straight at her heart.

"Hello Eren. It's seems that I've found your mate."

I shake my head and cross my arms over my chest. "What do you want, father?"

My father drags his sword slowly down Annie's chest. She releases a faint whimper. "I merely wanted to say hello and have a chat with you. I understand that if you hurt a vampire's mate, then the vampire will not be able to say no to a slayer's command."

"Again, I will ask. What do you want?"

"The answer is simple my dear dream killer. I want power. And I will have power. Whether I use force or not." He produces a vial of white liquid. "And you, Eren, have the power I need."

"Your experiments don't work on us." I say.

My father hums. "Yes they do. Do you not remember your life before?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask. "I am your son. I was born into your family."

My father sneers. "You weren't born into my family." He tosses the bottle to me. "If you don't believe me, drink that. It'll clear things up for you."

"Why would I trust you?" I ask.

My father laughs. "If you don't drink it, I'll kill your precious mate. How's that?" He steps closer to me. "Aren't you curious as to who you were before?"

"Again, I am your son, Eren Jaegar." I say.

Father smiles. "You are not my son. My son was killed in battle over a hundred years ago, by someone known as The Prince of Darkness. When I saw you, I thought you could be his replacement. After all, you both had the same name."

I twist the bottle around in my hands. "I'll regain my memories with this?" Father nods.

"Bottoms up." I say as I chug down the bottle. The metallic taste has been replaced with a stronger version and I cough when I swallow it. I cup my throat and nearly scream when I feel the pressure and acidic taste bubbling up. My limbs feel like they are covered in ice. I can't move. I can only stand with my hand cupped around my throat and will myself to not scream. My father laughs menacingly. I dig my nails into my throat as wave after wave of memories assault my brain.

" _Eren, come inside." My mother says. I run to her and throw my arms around her legs. She laughs and pats my head. I look up to see her golden eyes shining in the sun._

 _"Mamma, how come we don't burn like the other vampires?" I ask._

 _Mother leans down and cups my cheek. "Because we are stronger than the others. You'll learn how to use your powers later. For now, let's join your father in the tea room."_

 _"Yeah!" I giggle as she lifts me up and cradles me._

 _(M #2)_

 _"Eren, what are you doing there?" Grandfather asks me when he sees me sitting underneath my desk._

 _"It's cozy Papa. You should try it someday." I say._

 _Grandfather chuckles and reaches out to smooth my hair down with his fingers. "Maybe someday." He grabs my hand and drags me from my desk. "I came to get you. Your father wants to speak with you. You'll be King someday, you know. You need to learn how to rule your people."_

 _"Do I have to?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Ughhhhhh. That's so boring though. Can't I learn something practical?"_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Like….how to hunt for food."_

 _Grandfather puts his hand against my back. "I'll teach you when you're older."_

 _(M#3)_

 _"What did you just say?"_

 _My father sighs and combs his hand through his dark locks. "I said that we are going to be invaded. The slayers and hunters are coming."_

 _"But why? We haven't violated any of their rules, have we?" Mother asks._

 _"We can't make peace with them?" I ask._

 _Father shakes his head. "They won't let us talk. I've sent countless requests for a meeting, but they are all denied. We cannot stop this war. I'm sorry, everyone, but we must prepare for war."_

 _(M#4)_

 _My body trembles as I grip my scythe in my hands. I hear my father swearing from behind me._

 _"Father, take Eren and run. I'll hold off the slayers for as long as I can."_

 _My grandfather lowers his sword. "Cletis…"_

 _"Just do it! Keep him safe!" My father yells as he continues to slash body after body of slayers._

 _Grandfather nods and picks me up. I see my mother looking at me with a sad expression before the door to their bedchambers is closed. I pound on my grandfather's back._

 _"Go back! We can't just leave them there!" I shout._

 _My grandfather shakes his head. "We can't go back, they're already gone."_

 _I gasp as the doors are blown open, revealing my parent's corpses. The slayers stomp on their bodies and snicker as they turn their heads in our direction. Tears stream down from my golden eyes._

 _"There's the child. Kill him and his grandfather."_

 _My grandfather takes us to his room and has me hide in his closet. He puts a finger against his lips. "Stay quiet, no matter what happens." I nod and he closes the door. I hear yells and the clashing of metal against metal before silence fills my ears. The closet door is thrown open and a strange man covered in a black cloak grabs me by the collar of my shirt. He tsks, his eyes hidden from view.  
_

 _"Well, well, well, I finally get to met you Vampire Prince." He says before reaching into his pocket. "Everything will be okay in a few minutes kid." He pulls out a vial and stuffs it into my mouth. The strange liquid coats my tongue and I swallow. One by one, my memories of my mother, my father, my grandfather, and the vampire community fade away. After I finish drinking, I look up at the man with a confused expression._

 _"W-Who are you? Who am I? Where are we?" I look around to see an old guy covered in blood, lifeless on the ground._

 _The man kneels down and pulls me into a hug. "Oh, you are my son, Eren Jaegar. You were attacked by these horrible bloodsuckers. Do not worry, they're all dead. You're safe now. Let's go home." I take his hand and we wake away from that bloodied palace together._

The pain subsides after a while. My 'father' claps his hands slowly. "Welcome back, my little guinea pig."

Annie looks up and gasps when she sees me. "E-Eren? What did you do to him you bastard?!"

My 'father' approaches me and walks in a circle around me. "What do you mean? I did nothing to him. This is who he is."

"Enough of this foolishness." I say as I push Annie behind me. She looks at me as I glare at my 'father' with my gold eyes. "You took me away from my family. You killed my parents and erased my memories. You…You killed my grandfather!"

My fake father laughs. "Oh I didn't kill your grandfather, my men did. You really don't remember me? Does the name Grisha ring a bell?"

I snarl and bare my fangs to him. "My grandfather's advisor." I feel my fangs grow longer. "You bastard, I'll kill you! I'll tear your innards out and hang them over the street lamps!" I clamp my hand against his windpipe.

"You think you can win like this? Killing me won't stop this war. You'll only add fuel to the fire."

I let go of my fake father's throat and hiss as he falls to his knees. I look down at him with my golden eyes. "I won't kill you yet. I'll wait until I've won this war. Then, I'll decide on how you'll die." I turn and grab Annie's hand and walk in the direction of our house.

"This isn't over! I will kill you Eren! I don't care if you're royalty or not, you're dead! You hear me, dead!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm so scared." I say with sarcasm. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take you." I tune out the rest of the insults as I guide Annie to the house. Once inside, I slam the door and rest my head against it.

"Hey, Annie." Hanji says. She looks over to me. "Eren? What's wrong?"

I take a deep breath and turn away from the door. "It's nothing."

Hanji opens her mouth and stares at me with wide eyes. "E-Eren?" She asks in a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Your eyes are a deep gold. They're different from the other vampires I've seen around. The only people I've seen with gold eyes are royals."

I scratch the back of my neck. "W-Well, you see..."

"Don't tell me that you're actually a royal vampire." I don't answer her, and instead, stand in silence. "Oh my God." She whispers. "You are royal?"

"Dracula's my grandfather." Is all I say in reply. Hanji squeals and pulls me into a hug. I faintly hear Annie growl from beside me.

"What's all this noise for?" Levi asks as he descends the staircase.

"Hey Levi." I say and see his eyes shift in my direction. His red irises widen and his mouth hangs open.

"Eren?" He starts. "What happened to you?"


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry for not updating until today. The truth is, Saturday I was hanging out with my family and Sunday, I found out that I was sick. I spent the entire day in bed, but today, even though I'm sweating like a damn pig, I figured I'd post a new chapter. Don't know if it's any good, but I hope it is.**

 **Do I really need to say I don't own Attack on Titan?**

 **Review if you want, but it's not required. I'm gonna go get some Halls and some soup now. Enjoy the chapter!**

 _(Levi's POV)_

 _Two Months Later…_

I stare at Eren as he sits across from me. He's been locking himself in his room ever since he got back from his late-night walk. It's taken a toll on the baby. It's kicking even harder. Hanji got sick of seeing me suffer and cleared the room for us to chat. I clear my throat and rub my stomach, my baby kicking harder than ever as I take in the sight of my child's father. Eren brushes his fingers through his hair and stares, with golden irises, at my bump.

"Is the baby still okay?" He asks. "You're already six months, aren't you?"

I nod. "Uh, yeah, it is. It missed its father though."

Eren looks confused. "Erwin's in your room."

I sigh. "This baby is confusing alright." I groan. "I really want some blood."

"Why don't you get some then?" Eren asks me.

"Eren, we don't have any more. I drank it all."

Eren chuckles and stands from his seat. He moves to the other side of the room and sits beside me. He pulls his hair away from his neck. "You can take some of mine."

My fangs throb at the sight of his neck. I can practically hear his veins pulsing. My baby kicks harder. I lick my lips and thread my hands through his hair. "Are you sure?"

Eren nods. "Yes, I have to care for you and your child." In response, I sink my fangs into his neck. He moans without hesitation. His hands thread around my waist as I move closer to his neck. I straddle his lap and pull my fangs out to lick the blood pouring from his wound. He groans softly and digs his nails into my hips. I moan and suck on his neck. His hips buck up into mine and I move down to meet his-

"Am I interrupting?" We break away to see Erwin looking at us with an amused expression.

I quickly shuffle away from Eren and place my hands in my lap. "No, not at all."

Erwin sits across from us and lays his chin in his hand. "So, what do we call you now?"

"What do you mean?" Eren asks. "I'm still Eren."

"No, you are the grandson of Dracula."

My heart stops as I hear those words. So, that's how he got me pregnant? He was royalty, and he never knew about it? "You're royalty?" I ask out loud.

Eren nods. "I guess I am." He looks to me and again, looks down to stare at my belly. "My grandfather was killed by his advisor, so were my mother and my actual father."

"Are you referring to Ingrid and Cletis?" Erwin asks.

"Yeah. I must say I'm ashamed. I still don't remember a lot about my life as a vampire." He squeezes his eyes shut and winces. " But I had a weapon. A scythe. It's in Grisha's lab." He stands from his seat. "I have to go get it." I grab his hand and he tenses.

"Eren, think about the baby. If something happens to you, the baby will-"

"Why would the baby care?" He asks as he shrugs out of my grip. "Erwin's here with you. You'll both be fine. I'm just going to pay Grisha a visit. It'll take a while to go to his house, maybe two months, but I'll make it back."

"Two months?" I ask. "Where the hell does he live?"

"Okay, I might be making a pit stop along the way."

"To where?" I ask, my eyes narrowed.

"To my old house, uh, palace. I need to know more about my past."

"Okay, fine." I say and look to the side. "Erwin, go with him." Erwin nods and stands next to Eren.

"No, the baby needs its father."

"Yes, I know it does." I say and lean back against the couch. "But he's busy right now."

Eren raises an eyebrow and then smiles. "Just think, if we make it back in time, we can witness the birth of the baby."

"Well then you better leave now. I wouldn't want my baby daddy to miss the birth of his child."

Eren nods and grabs his coat. He slides his pistols into the holsters attached to his hips and hides a dagger in his sleeve and boot. "If anything happens, we're going to have to fight." He turns to look at me and I feel every nerve in my body warm at the sight of him. If he wasn't about to go on a mission, I would've asked him to come upstairs. I would've asked him to fuck the daylights out of me. Instead, I give him a hug and tell him to be safe. I tell Erwin to protect him no matter the cost. I cannot lose my baby's father, not when I've already fallen in love with him.

 _(Eren's POV) One Month Later...  
_

"I wonder how Levi and the baby are doing? Last month, was Levi acting weird or was it just me?" I ask Erwin as we walk up the mountains.

Erwin shakes his head. "Levi always acts weird. He acts even weirder when he's in love."

"You're a lucky man, you know that?" I ask him as we reach the top of the mountain. I look up to see my old mansion, the bricks faded and worn and the smell of blood still evident, shining in the dim sunlight. I can't believe it took a month to get to this place. I hope it was worth the effort.

Erwin sighs from beside me. "This was your home?"

"Yep." I say, popping the 'p'. "This was home, sweet, home. At least for a while."

"How old were you when you were taken from this place?"

I think for a second. "I don't remember. I age differently from other vampires."

"How differently?" Erwin asks.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm actually 99 years old."

"So how old were you?"

"Probably four or five. My memories are a little fuzzy. I now my grandfather was 608. I think my parents were both 228." We enter the mansion and immediately see the already decayed bodies from years ago lying on the floor. I shut my eyes in pain as I approach my parent's bedroom. I sigh and kneel down to the floor. I gently brush my grandfather's ashes with my fingers, and see something shining in the light. I tilt my head a little and see that it is a necklace. I brush the ashes off of the necklace and look at it. It's a necklace with a dark red chain and a blackish-reddish ruby in the middle. I squint at the jewelry. What was it you wanted me to know grandfather? I stand from the floor and look over to Erwin.

"I didn't find anything. Did you?" He notices the necklace clenched in my palm. "Where did you get that?"

"It was on the floor near my grandfather's ashes. Why?"

Erwin sighs. "Of course you don't know what it is. This is the Forbidden Necklace. It's your family crest."

"Well, if it isn't the little Vampire Prince." I look to the side to see a man clad in dark blue and white emerge from the shadow in the room. "I thought Grisha had offed you when you were younger. No matter, I'll just have to off you now. That shouldn't be a problem." He unsheathes his sword and charges for me.

 _(Levi's POV)_

"Owwww!" I shout as another swell of pain hits my stomach. My baby has been acting up for the past month. Eren can't come back to comfort her either, yeah, I found out we're having a girl.

Hanji wipes the sweat from her brow and hands me a blood bag. "Well, there isn't anything we can do. We just have to hope that she can stand another month away from her dad."

"Ugh." I groan and lay my head on the pillow. "You'd think after seven months, she'd be used to her father leaving."

"She has some major daddy issues." I turn my head to see Annie leaning against the wall. "She's going to have to stop depending on him for stuff."

I rub my stomach and feel my baby kick my ribs as Annie comes closer. "Ouch!" I say. "Stop that, I know you miss your daddy, but he had to go on an important mission."

"Yeah, and my boyfriend had to go with him." Annie adds. Another lurch from my baby.

"Hanji, are you sure there isn't anything you can do?"

Hanji rubs her chin. "How about you try singing to it?"

"I don't know any lullabies!" I shout and wince at the sharp kick to my ribs. "Okay, I do know one, if it'll get her to calm down." I take a deep breath and open my mouth.

 _Are you, Are you_

 _Coming to the tree_

 _Where they strung up a man_

 _They say who murdered three_

 _Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be_

 _If we met, at midnight, in the hanging tree_

Hanji claps. "That was beautiful Rivaille."

"It was alright." Annie says. "Where did you learn that song?"

"My mother used to sing it to me every night before she put me to bed. I thought I'd carry on the tradition." I rub my stomach. The baby's kicking has quieted down. "I think the baby's sleeping, which means that I can sleep now." I pull the blanket over my head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The two women say before my door is closed. I smile as I think of Eren. I hope you are safe Eren. I want you to come home so you can see your daughter being born.

 _(Eren's POV)_

"Let me go!" The slayer shouts as I dig my nails into his neck.

"I don't think so. Now, tell me, why are you here? What are you looking for?" I ask, my fangs bared.

The slayer gulps. "Grisha, you're, uh, fake father, h-he asked us to find the Forbidden Necklace, but you found it first. He also said something about, using a certain scythe with it, but that it wouldn't work because he doesn't possess the power to hold that scythe."

"Who possesses that power?" I ask.

"I believe he said you do. You are the only one who can hold and weld that scythe. It was a present from your grandfather, supposedly."

I remove my hand from around the slayer's neck and turn around to face Erwin. "Well, you do the honors." Erwin smiles and walks over to where the slayer kneels.

"Any last words?" He asks. The slayer gulps and shakes his head. I hear his hushed scream, before the sound of metal hitting bone echoes around the room. Erwin pulls his blade from the slayers head and wipes it off. "So, where to now?"

"We're going to Grisha's house. I need to get my scythe back." I say. I tuck my family crest under my shirt and start descending the staircase.

"But Eren, you know Grisha's waiting for you. He'll stop at nothing until he has your power."

"I'm aware of that. I'll just have to kill him then." I say with a toothy, evil smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Woohoo, second chapter of the day! This is the last chapter I will be posting for the weekend. I already have the other chapters written, so expect those to be posted in the future.  
**

 **I don't own Attack on Titan, you all know this.**

 **Sorry this Author's Note is so short.**

 **Review if you want, but it's not required. On to the story!**

 _(Levi's POV)_

I groan as I sit up. My baby softly kicks my stomach. I kick the blankets off of me and get out of bed. My fingers run along the expanse of my bump before I open my bedroom door and head downstairs.

"Good morning Rivaille!" Hanji exclaims when she sees me. "How's the little baby girl this fine morning?"

I cringe and sit down on the couch. "She's okay, I guess. She hasn't been kicking a lot. Can you check her to make sure she's okay?"

Hanji nods and lays her hand on the bump. She closes her eyes and smiles. "She's fine, she's really happy. She misses her daddy."

"She's a daddy's girl." I say and lay back against the couch. Hanji smirks and moves back to her place in the chair. "By the way, where's Annie?"

"She's keeping an eye out for our two soldiers." Hanji replies.

"Oh."

"So, Rivaille, I heard from Erwin that you were drinking from Eren the day they left."

My face turns red and I turn my gaze away. "T-That's not true."

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Hanji shouts. "That must be why your baby is so calm."

"What are you talking about?"

Hanji turns to me with a dreamy expression on her face. "Tell me Rivaille, when you drank from Eren, did you two engage in a bit of dry-humping?"

"W-What?"

"You can't lie, Erwin told me everything." Hanji says. "So you did."

"You already knew the answer! Why do you have to ask me?"

"I like to see your embarrassed face." Hanji says with a smile. I grab a pillow from the couch and throw it at her. "Ok, but seriously, it's a good thing."

"How? I was practically begging him to fuck me."

"From what Erwin has told me, Eren wasn't resisting."

"Hanji!"

She chuckles. "I'm just saying that it's good for the baby. You've supplied your baby with your mate's blood. She's responding to it well, that's a good thing. Have you been getting cravings for Eren's blood lately?"

"A little, but I can manage it. I haven't turned into a crazed monster yet. Is it natural to only want his blood?"

"Yeah. Your baby is three to four months away from being delivered."

"I thought it was nine months."

"It is, sometimes. Other times, you can carry a baby for ten months, which is 40 weeks."

"So, what were you saying before?"

Hanji sighs. "I was saying that as your due date grows closer, the baby will start feeding on your blood. You'll be very weak, so you will be put on bed rest when you begin your eighth month."

"What? I can't be on bed rest."

Hanji holds up her hand. "I don't want to hear your excuses. You are going to be put on bed rest. No ands, ifs, or buts."

I nod solemnly and stroke my stomach. It'll all be worth it when this baby is born.

 _(Eren POV)_

"How much longer is this going to take?" Erwin asks from behind me. We've been on lookout for about five hours, watching the other slayers scan the area around Grisha's house. I should've known he'd set up guards to keep me from getting my scythe back.

"It won't be long now. I'm going in, you cover me." Erwin nods and watches as I effortlessly slide along the floor behind one of the hunters. I grab his neck and quickly twist it. I hear a shout from behind and move to the side to dodge the attacker. He growls and grabs my hair. I grab one of my pistols and point it to his forehead. I pull the trigger and he falls to the ground. A sharp howl breaks up the fighting and I look up to see a wolf standing on the roof.

"Great, damn mutts."

"Uh, Eren, the slayers have employed werewolves to work on their side." Erwin says as he approaches me.

"Eren?" The werewolf on the roof questions. His yellow eyes shift to me. His teeth bare and he growls. "So, the vampire Prince has finally come out of hiding. I must say, I'm sorry about your grandfather. Dracula was a caring person. He raised me when I was a little pup." He hops down from the roof and walks up to stand in front of me. His clawed palm darts out and slices my cheek. My blood coats his claws and he licks it up. "It is you." He bows down and takes my hand. "I'm so sorry for attacking you, Eren. I had no idea that it was you. The werewolves apologize for their behavior. On behalf of me, Clyde."

"Clyde?" I ask. A memory assaults my mind. A memory of when we were younger. We used to play in the fields outside of the palace. We were happy. Then, one day, a man came to get Clyde and he was forced to leave. I forgot about him when Grisha erased my memories. I pull him into a hug. "It's been so long."

"Ninety-four years. You haven't aged a day. Well, yes you have. Last time I saw you, you were a child. Now, you're all grown up." Clyde says when we break away.

"Clyde, do you know where Grisha keeps his weapons?"

Clyde flashes a toothy grin. "Of course I do. He's the one who employed us."

"I thought you were slayers when I first saw you." I rub the back of my head. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. By the way, who's he?" Clyde asks, gesturing to Erwin.

"He's a friend and the mate to my friend."

Clyde smiles and holds out his hand. "Any friend of Eren's is a friend of mine."

Erwin blushes. "Thanks."

Clyde winks and turns in the direction of the warehouse. "They're in here. He moved them because he knew you'd come looking for them." He pushes open the wooden door. Various chemicals sit in vials on his table. My nose wrinkles as I make out the same vial that made me lose my memories. I notice a purple vial holding a black liquid in it. A shiver wracks down my spine as I wonder what it does. I look ahead to the wall of weapons my father has. My scythe emits a yellow glow as I reach out. My fingers wrap around it and it turns red. I look up and see another weapon glowing yellow. I reach out to touch it and it hums in my hand as I cradle it close. Clyde places his hand on my back as my eyes take in the bluish color of the bow and quiver.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Your scythe is your weapon, that bow was your mother's, and your father's…"

"My father's?" I ask.

Clyde shakes his head and presses his palm against his forehead. "Your father's weapon was a…I can't remember."

"Perhaps I can assist you with that." We all turn our heads to see Petra and a smirking Oluo, dressed in blue and white, standing in the entrance of the warehouse. "Your father's weapon was what we call Hell's magic. It can only be used by powerful vampires. Your father may have used a sword, but he mostly would use that power. I remember when he defeated my father using that magic. You are also capable of using it and so is your mate, though your mate can use a different type with different spells."

My golden eyes squint in anger. "Why are you here Petra? And why are you wearing slayer uniforms?"

Petra chuckles. "We're going to pay a little visit to the vampire community in two month's time. I hope you are all ready for us." She says before she and Oluo disappear into the dead of the night.

Clyde snarls. "Don't worry, the werewolves will fight with you."

"Thanks." I say and reach up to pet his ears. He leans into the touch and wags his tail. "You're still the same little pup I knew before."

"And you're still the same annoying Prince I knew."

"C'mon, we gotta go back to Levi now. I have a feeling we missed something." I carry my scythe and my mother's bow in my hands. I shrug her quiver onto my back.

Erwin nods in agreement. "Let's go. We can take Clyde with us. Levi might need the protection."

"Uh…who's Levi?" Clyde asks from behind the two of us.

I turn my head. "He's my friend."

"Maybe more than a friend." Erwin mumbles from beside me.

"Why do you say that?" Clyde asks.

Erwin rolls his eyes. "You'll see."

 _(Levi's POV)_

"Ugh." I wince as my body weakily moves from one side of the couch to the other. "How far along am I again?"

Hanji looks through her book. "You're still seven months."

I groan. "Then why am I already feeling weak?"

"Maybe the baby is stronger than I thought." Hanji says before she puts her book down. "That means that you need to be in the bed. Come on, I'll help you up there." She throws one arm under my shoulders while the other is holding my hand. Slowly, we make our way to my room. She sets me down on the bed and pulls the covers up to my waist so the bump is still visible.

"Now, rest. Eren and Erwin should be back any minute now."

I nod and close my eyes. I don't go to sleep, I just rest my eyes. My baby kicks me, letting me know that she's still here. My lips pull into a small smile as I rub my fingers along my stomach. I hear the front door open and shouts of welcome. It's then that I allow myself to be lulled to sleep.

 _(Eren POV)_

"Welcome back!" Hanji shouts as I step through the door. She pulls me into a hug and sighs tiredly.

"What's wrong Hanji?" I ask when she pulls away. "Did something happen to Levi?"

She rubs her eyes. "At this stage, the baby starts feeding on its mother's blood. She's taking too much of Levi's blood. I put him on bed rest until he delivers."

I freeze. "He's having a girl?" I ask. Hanji nods. "Where is he?"

"He's sleeping in his room. You can go up there if you want."

"Yeah, let me just get the other two in here."

"Other two?" Hanji asks.

I open the door for the other two. Erwin steps in with Clyde in tow. Hanji gasps as she takes in Clyde. Her fangs begin to protrude, but I tell her that he's harmless. She reluctantly holds out her hand. Clyde kisses her palm and she giggles. I hear Erwin growling and almost smack him. His pregnant mate is upstairs and he's crushing on my long lost werewolf friend.

"'I'm going to go check up on Levi. Are you coming Erwin?"

Erwin shakes his head. "No, but you should introduce your guest to him."

"Alright Clyde, you coming?" Clyde nods and together, we make our way to Levi's room. I open the door to see him sleeping soundly on the bed. I go to close the door when he wakes up and winces. I shove open the door and pull him up. I cradle him to my chest and lay my palm on his baby bump.

"E..ren?" He asks tiredly.

"Are you okay? Do I need to get Hanji? You looked like you were in pain."

Levi reaches up and touches my cheek. His smooth fingers slide across my skin and I feel my entire body warm for some reason. "Ever the worrywart. I'm fine. I'm just glad you're safe." He says in a shaky voice. "Damn hormones." He says as he wipes away his tears.

Clyde walks into the room and spots Levi's protruded belly instantly. "Damn Eren, you get busy quick."

"It's not mine!" I shout and see Levi glaring at me. "This is Erwin's baby."

"Eren, who's he?" I turn to see Levi's pissed expression.

"He's an old childhood friend. He helped me get my weapons back. His name is Clyde." I say and turn to Clyde. "This is Levi. He's my mentor."

"You knocked up your mentor?"

"I told you that baby is not mine!" I look to the side to see Levi gasping and cupping his throat. "Levi, what's wrong?"

He holds my shoulders with his hands, his panting increasing. "The baby needs blood and I can't…can't give it to her. She's already taken so much of mine." He rests his head on my shoulder. "Please….please."

I sigh and tilt my head back, exposing my neck to Levi's hungry gaze. "It's fine. You can take mine." In an instant, I'm pinned to the bed, Levi hovering over me. "L-Levi, Clyde's watching us."

Levi moves up so his lips are by my ear. "I don't care." He licks up my neck and I shiver. His fangs dig into my neck and I immediately wrap my arms around his waist, my embarrassment fading away. I open my eyes a little to see Clyde watching the whole thing with fascination. I groan when Levi's hips push against mine. I lick my lips, my fangs growing as the pleasure from my lower half increases. I feel my eyes changing to a deeper golden hue before Levi moves down to bite into my shoulder. I hear his hushed moan when I dig my nails into his back. He moves back suddenly, leaving us to pant as we stare at each other. My golden eyes bore into his red as the awkwardness of the situation seeps in. I leap up from the bed and grab Clyde.

"I'll see you later." I say as I leave a confused Levi behind.


	14. Chapter 14

**_It's been, what, two weeks since I've last updated? Sorry, but I hope I made up for it with this chapter. I left the ending a cliffhanger (I know, I'm so cruel)._**

 ** _I don't need to say I don't own Attack on Titan, do I?_**

 ** _Reviews are nice, but they are not required. You can review if you want._**

 ** _On to the story!_**

 _(Levi's POV)_

I rub my bump as Clyde surveys the area. We're sitting in my room with the curtains open. Clyde stares at me when I hum to my baby. His ears perk up whenever he hears a noise. I sigh. It feels like I'm being babysat.

"So…" Clyde begins. "That baby isn't Erwin's is it?"

I turn to him and raise an eyebrow. I knew he would figure it out sooner or later. He's been here for two weeks. I shift a little at his question.

"What makes you think that?" I ask, my red eyes boring into his yellow.

He sighs and runs a hand through his blonde hair. "Do you really need a reason? Every time you're away from Eren, you get weaker. Every time you drink his blood you feel better. I smell his scent on you. He marked you, didn't he?" Silence answers him. "So, how far along are you?"

"Eight months."

"You're ready to pop aren't you?" Clyde sighs. "When did he knock you up?"

"It was during mating season, his first mating season. We haven't experienced any mating side effects because we're already mates. Annie's been experiencing them."

"Annie?"

"The other vampire that lives here. Eren's…uh…girlfriend."

"You're his mate. He cannot be with anybody else." Clyde says. "That must be why you're feeling weak. The bond is breaking."

I shake my head. "I know, but how can I tell him that this is his child? He wouldn't believe me."

Clyde looks up and his ears perk up. "I think he would believe you. Just tell him. You love him right?"

"More than anything." I say.

"Then tell him. Tell him he's a father. He'll believe you. I've known him for a while. I may not have been around for his whole life, but I know him. He'll be happy." Clyde pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you for the advice Clyde. I'm glad I'm carrying Eren's child. Now let me give you some advice." I say as I pull away. "You should ask Erwin out."

"W-What?" Clyde asks, his cheeks turning pink. "W-Why should I?"

I tap his nose. "Don't act innocent. I've seen the way you look at him. Ask him out."

"You think he'll say yes?"

"I'm positive. If not, I'll kick his ass."

"You sure are violent."

"Hell yeah." I say as I plop down on the covers. "You'll get used to it."

 _(Eren POV)_

How the hell is that possible? I walk away from Levi's door. I replay Levi's words over and over again in my head. I'm the father of his child? Erwin's not the father? I am? We never had sex, did we? I think back to eight months ago, when I went to the kitchen to get a blood bag. My erection was straining against my pants. I remember looking back and seeing Levi, flushed and confused. I see flashes of Levi panting, his eyes clouded in lust as I entered him. I remember the taste of his blood when my fangs dug into his neck. I remember releasing inside him and….shit. That was it. I brace my hand against my head. I had sex with Levi and I never knew it. I impregnated him. He probably hates me, but he said he loved me.

"Eren, what's up?" Hanji asks when I make my way into the kitchen.

I dig my nails into the counter, the marble cracking. "How long has he been suffering while I was gone?"

"Excuse me?" Hanji asks.

I grab her collar. Annie comes over and pushes me away from Hanji. "You knew all along didn't you?"

"Knew about what?" Annie asks.

"About him being a father." Hanji says quietly.

Annie looks confused. She looks between the two of us before I see her eyes turn red. "You impregnated her?" She asks loudly.

"He didn't impregnate me."

"For Hell's sake Annie, Hanji's a lesbian." I say. By this time, Levi, Erwin, and Clyde have appeared on the staircase. I brush Annie away from me and approach the staircase. Erwin and Clyde step aside to allow me to stand in front of Levi. His eyes are wide, almost all of the red drained from them. I brush his hair back behind his ear before I quickly descend to his neck.

"E-Eren?" He asks. In answer, I sink my fangs into his neck. An electric spark shoots through my body as the first drop of his blood hits my tongue. His hands fist into my hair and a long moan escapes his lips as I press my fangs deeper. I rip my fangs out and dart my tongue across my bite marks. They heal almost immediately. I catch Levi as his body sags against mine.

"What the fuck just happened?" Annie asks.

Hanji and Clyde step forward. "You must be Annie." Clyde says. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Eren's friend. I'll let Mrs. Hanji explain it to you."

Hanji chuckles. "Well it's quite simple. Eren was re-marking his territory and the bond is not broken."

"What do you mean, re-marking his territory?" Annie asks.

"Well, you see…"

"I'm not the baby's father." Erwin says. "Eren is."

"I don't believe that." Annie says. She starts to walk up the stairs. I stand in front of Levi. "Eren is Levi's mate?" She reaches out to touch my cheek, but Levi growls and hisses at her. She hisses back and moves away from us. "So it is true? When did it happen?"

"During Eren's first mating season."

Annie's features contort in rage. "You planned this didn't you? You wanted Eren to knock you up you whore!" She rushes out the house, leaving the four of us to sit in silence.

I turn back to Levi. I brush my fingers through his dark locks and kiss his forehead. "So, what now?" Levi asks me.

"We wait for her to be born." I say as I brush my fingers against Levi's bump. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Hmm, no, I haven't." He says through heavy-lidded eyes. "Lemme sleep first."

I sigh and pick him up bridal style. I go up to his room and tuck him into bed.

"It's weird, finding out you're a father in a day." I tell Clyde.

"I knew the minute I walked into the house. He was covered in your scent. That baby's strong, like her father."

"It's funny. Before, I'd feel weird about kissing and loving another guy, but now..."

"Now you don't care. You just want to be with him." Clyde finishes for me.

"Yeah. You think I would make a great father?"

Clyde nods and places his hand on my shoulder. "I know you'll be a great father. Your parents and your grandfather would be happy."

"That I've knocked up my mentor?"

"No, that you've found a mate." Clyde moves to the door. "I'll go scout out the slayers, see what they do next. Have fun with your baby momma."

I stick out my tongue like a little child. Clyde laughs before closing the door behind him. I look back to Levi. His even breathing tells me that he's asleep. I lean forward and kiss his cheek. "I'll be back later." I say before I join Clyde downstairs.

"I thought you were looking after your mate."

"He'll be fine. I'll only be gone for a few minutes."

"Don't take too long." Hanji says. "It'll cause him great pain if you are gone for too long."

I nod and grab my grandfather's necklace. I clasp it around my neck and grab my scythe. "Take care of him for me?" I ask Hanji.

"What do you think I've been doing?" She asks with a playful smile. "I'll take care of him."

"I'll take care of him too. Hanji, you should call Isabel here too. She hasn't seen her brother in eight months." Erwin says.

My eyes widen. "Isabel is Levi's sister?"

"Adopted sister." Hanji says. "She was an orphan, but Levi took her in. They were the best mentors at the slayer academy. Then, one night, as they were walking home, Isabel disappeared. Levi looked all over for her, but he couldn't find her. I found her and fell in love with her. As for Levi, I think he got into a gun fight with another slayer and he was shot. Erwin smelled the blood and found Levi. He turned him, and that leads us to this point in time."

I nod my head and turn to Clyde. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"We'll be back." I say as I walk out the door. Hanji waves to us and tells us to be safe. Clyde leads the way to Grisha's house. We hide in the bushes. I peek up from the bushes to see Grisha waving a needle in front of my sister Mikasa. He injects the needle into her neck and pushes the black liquid I saw a month ago into her flesh. A scream bubbles from her throat and she falls to her knees. I watch in horror as her skin turns pale and her eyes turn to a pale blue. White wings sprout from her back and two tiny horns grow from her head. She screeches and stands from the ground. Grisha smiles and walks around her in a circle.

"Sir, the preparations have been made." One soldier says beside Grisha.

Grisha nods and looks into Mikasa's pale blue eyes. "You know what you have to do." He hands her a sword. "Eliminate all of the vampires."

She nods, her eyes turning to an icy hue. "Yes…Master." Her head turns to the bush we're hiding in.

"Oh shit." I say as she charges forward and grabs my throat. She hoists me up and throws me to Grisha's feet.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Grisha says. "You're just in time to test out my new experiment." He says as he produces another needle loaded with black liquid. "You can't resist this one now. I changed the formula. You will become a mind slave for my kind. Nobody can stop us Eren. Nobody." He plunges the needle into my neck and pushes the liquid into my bloodstream. My hands weakly come up to cup my throat as I fall to the ground. My screams echo around the crowd of slayers and hunters gathered around me. I curl up into a fetal position and whimper as the pain laces into my veins. I hear the slayers and hunters cackle at my broken state. I hear a growl and shrieks. The faded sounds of flesh being ripped and shredded soothe me. I scream as something sprouts from my back and my eyes burn. My fingers dig into my throat and I feel my fangs elongate. A growl bubbles from my throat and I quickly stand as the pain fades away. Voices echo in my head. _Kill, Kill, Kill all vampires._

Grisha gasps as he looks up at me. "It worked. My experiment worked."

A distant growl has me turning my head. Clyde dashes forward and slices open the chest of one of the slayers. "What did you do to Eren, you cunt?!"

Grisha approaches me and smiles. "I'm using him to win this war." He grabs my chin. "Kill him."

My limbs move without my permission. I grab my scythe and run towards Clyde. He manages to dodge my first attack, but when I slice his shoulder, he hisses and moves back. He licks his shoulder and the wound closes. I stand still and fight to gain control of my body.

"C-Clyde….get…a-away…from…here."

"Eren?" Clyde asks as he lowers his weapon.

I grit my teeth together. "G-Go..protect…L-Levi." Pain wraps around my body as I close my eyes and bite my lip. "GO!" I shout out before I lose my fight and rush forward and slice Clyde's chest. He hops over me and runs in the direction of the house. I go to chase after him, but Grisha holds out a hand to stop me. "He's of no use to us anyway. Come. We will go to the front lines. Eren, Mikasa." I lower my scythe and follow Grisha, Mikasa trailing behind me. I still fight to gain control of my body, but it's no use. My body is dead weight, ready to obey Grisha's command. I feel like crying, but the tears won't come. I march on to the front lines.

 _(Levi's POV)_

I wake to the worst pain ever. Tears run down my cheeks as the pressure in my stomach increases. I feel my baby shifting inside of me and I cry out as the pressure worsens. Hanji throws open the door and rushes over to sit beside me. Erwin joins us in the room and Isabel comes in too. She widens her eyes as she sees my stomach.

"Who knocked you up?" She asks.

"I told you already dear. Eren knocked him up. Remember, we bet on it."

Isabel nods and goes to sit on the other side of the bed. I grab her hand and squeeze it tightly. Hanji puts her hand on my stomach and closes her eyes.

"The baby's coming." She says. "Erwin, go get me my bag. It's downstairs." He nods and disappears from the room. "Isabel, you need to help calm him down."

"Hanji…I'm only eight months." I say through my heavy panting. "Why is the baby coming now?"

Hanji sighs. "Rivaille, the baby isn't premature. I know it might seem like it, but this baby is ready to come out."

Erwin comes back with Hanji's bag in his hands. She quietly thanks him and shuffles through the contents. She pulls a scalpel from her bag and lifts up my shirt.

"Are you ready to cut the baby out?" She asks me.

I gulp. "As ready as I'll ever be." I say then wince at the pressure the baby is putting on my stomach.

"Isabel, hold his shoulders down. Erwin, hold down his legs." Isabel braces her hands on my shoulders and Erwin pins my legs down to the bed. Hanji hovers the scalpel over my stomach. She digs the blade into my flesh and cuts the flesh. A scream rips from my throat and I try to move away, but Isabel pushes down on my shoulders. Hanji finishes cutting open my stomach. She bends down and I feel her fangs digging into my womb and ripping it open. My head feels dizzy and I shriek at the pain in my stomach. Blood runs down my hips and my thighs. I weakly try to struggle, but feel my vision fading and the noises around me becoming shrouded in darkness. I vaguely hear my baby's whines and Hanji calling my name before the darkness pulls me under.


	15. Chapter 15

**_This chapter is a little shorter, but it'll ease a few of your worries. This is the last chapter I am putting up this weekend. The other ones will be up next weekend._**

 ** _I don't own Attack on Titan._**

 ** _Reviews are nice, but not required. Review if you want._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _(Levi's POV)_

When I awake I'm dressed in clean clothes. All traces of blood have been cleaned from my body. I sit up in bed and reach down to feel my stomach. There's no bump. I feel oddly hollow without my baby there. I stand from the bed and open my bedroom door. I head down the stairs and into the kitchen. Hanji looks up from her book and her eyes widen. She sets her book down and pulls me into a hug.

"Rivaille,I was so worried. I thought you wouldn't wake up. You lost so much blood. Speaking of which." She says as she goes over to the fridge. She tosses me a blood bag and I gulp it down.

"Where is she? Where's my baby?"

I hear someone clear their throat and glance behind me to see Isabel holding a small bundle in her arms. "She missed her mother." She says as she hands me the bundle. I look down to see my baby looking up at me with deep golden eyes. I brush her black hair away from her face and coo at her. She giggles and grabs my finger. I watch as little fangs drop down from her gums. She bites into my finger and I flinch. Her fangs dig into my finger as my blood hits her little pink tongue. I watch as she lets go of my finger and settles back down in her blanket. I place a light kiss against her forehead and smile.

"We made a beautiful child."

"Yes you did." Erwin says from beside me. I didn't even know he was beside me. "I'm sorry Eren missed the birth."

"It's okay. As long as he sees her, it's fine." I look back to Hanji. "How long was I asleep?"

"A week."

"A week?!" I say as I look back to my baby. "Wait, where's Eren?"

Hanji looks away. I hear a thud from the couch and see Clyde walking over to us, bandages covering his chest.

"He's been captured by Grisha. I tried to get him, but it was too late. He's been turned into a mind slave."

I sink to my knees, my baby cradled to my chest. I'm too shocked to let tears fall. "F-For how long?" I ask.

"A week." Clyde replies. "They're at the front lines fighting against our soldiers. Eren doesn't know what he's doing. He's trying to fight Grisha's control, but he can't. He's too weak now. He needs his mate's blood to regain his power."

"Why does he need my blood?" I ask.

"It'll unlock his powers. It'll unlock yours too."

"I have powers? What kind of powers?"

"You ever heard of Hell's magic?" I nod. "You two are the only two who can use it, well, now it's you three." He says as he gestures to the baby snuggled against my chest.

"H-How can I have Hell's magic?" I say.

Clyde kneels down in front of me. "You've had it ever since you were born. You never realized it. It's hereditary."

"That means…my parents had it?" I ask. I look down to my sleeping babe. "And she has it?"

"Yep. You're a family of Hell's magic casters."

Hanji steps forward. "I've never heard of a human having Hell's magic."

"That's because Rivaille here was never human." Clyde says.

"How do you know my real name?" I ask.

"I've been on a long journey given to me by the late Lord Dracula. I made Eren think that I was forced to leave him and his community, when really, I was looking for his mate. That happened to be you. You were born into a family of vampires as well. Royal vampires. The Rivaille's was what they called themselves. Your mother was a powerful monarch and your father was a strict and caring man. They were wiped out the same way Eren's family was, slaughtered by slayers. You were young at the time. I took you to this nice couple and told them that you were an orphan I found wandering in the street. I erased your memories of your original parents and the vampire community, but I left your name the same. Your name is still Rivaille. You were born a vampire, and I changed you into a human."

I remain silent as the information I was just given sinks into my system.

"Rivaille was a royal vampire?" Hanji asks. "Is that why the transformation wasn't painful for him and it was fast? He didn't struggle when he was turned into a vampire. Eren didn't either."

Clyde nods. "Yeah, that was the reason. Their vampire blood was returning to their systems, it may have caused them a little pain, but they have always had vampire blood coursing through their veins. Also, I should say this now, the Rivaille's hated Eren's family. It's ironic that they ended up together."

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Because your family hated Eren's and now you two have created a life together. Your parents are probably rolling in their coffins now."

"So, how old does that make me?" I ask.

"You're younger than Eren. He's 99 years old."

"N-Ninety nine? I let an old man fuck me?" I ask out loud.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." Hanji says.

"Shut up." I say.

Clyde taps his chin. "You're about seventy eight. Your family was killed at a later date than Eren's."

"Oh." I say and look down when I hear my baby gurgle. Her gold eyes shine as she looks up at me. I pet her black hair and she looks into my red eyes.

"What's her name?" Clyde asks me.

I shrug. "Don't know. I haven't thought about it."

"How about Adelaide?" Hanji asks.

"Adelaide?" I say, listening to how the name rolls off my tongue. "I like it. Adelaide it is." I look down at the baby to see her cooing and giggling at her new name. "I think she likes her name."

Clyde looks down at Adelaide. "She's cute. A perfect combination of her parents." He places his hands on his hips. "So, are we going to go rescue Eren?"

"Why wouldn't we go get him?" I ask. "I'm not leaving my mate." I say and stand up. "Isabel, watch Adelaide for me?" I ask. Isabel nods and takes Adelaide from me. I turn to face the others in the room. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Rivaille, wait." Hanji says. She grabs my hand. "We can't go out without weapons and battle gear. Luckily, I brought some with me." She goes over to her bag and produces four sleek, black suits with amour lining them. She hands us each one and tells us to go change. I head upstairs and change into the suit. The amour covers my chest, back, and a little of my arms and legs. I put my sword in the sheath attached to the suit and hide a dagger in my boot. I clip a holster to my hips and place two pistols in them. I head downstairs and see Clyde looking me up and down.

"Damn, if I wasn't dating Erwin and you weren't mated, I would have made a move on you."

"And you would've had your hand broken off." I say. Hanji tosses me a black cloak and I shrug it on. I pull the cloak over my head to hide my eyes from view. Clyde does the same. Erwin emerges from the staircase and I feel Clyde's lusty gaze pointed at his body. Clyde moves away from me and to Erwin. He kisses Erwin's neck and nuzzles his cheek. I release a quiet snort and go to Isabel.

"We're heading out."

Isabel pulls me into a hug. "Be safe."

"I will." I say as we break away. I kiss Adelaide's forehead. "We're going to bring your daddy back. Until then, you be a good girl." She smiles. I turn back to the other three. "We ready?"

"Yeah." They all say.

"Let's go." I say and push open the front door. "Hanji, where are the front lines?"

Hanji takes out her scanner and turns it on. A faint beeping is heard. "About 20 yards away."

"Great." I say and unsheathe my sword. "Let's run."

"Yes sir." The others say from behind me.

 _Eren, you'd better be okay._


	16. Chapter 16

**_What's this, she actually uploaded on time? I know, yes I did. I figured I made y'all wait long enough._**

 ** _I don't need to say I don't own Attack on Titan, do I?_**

 ** _Reviews are nice, but not required. You can review if you want. Enjoy!_**

 _(Eren's POV)_

I slice my way through the vampires, watching their red eyes fade as they fall to the ground. I hear Grisha laugh from behind me. Mikasa yells as she stabs her sword through one vampire's skull. I grab one vampire and turn him around. I plunge my fangs into his throat and rip his flesh apart. He chokes on his own blood before his eyes register who I am. I will my body to stop but it's no use. I look around and see Grisha holding a small remote. He points it at Mikasa and whispers something into the remote. She turns around just in time to stab a vampire that was sneaking up behind her. It's the remote, I have to destroy it. I slowly move my feet so I'm heading in Grisha's direction. He notices and whispers something into the remote. I turn away from him and place my scythe around my own neck.

 _I can order you to kill yourself. Would you want that? No one would miss you. Your precious mate would die without you. Follow my orders. Kill them all. Do not leave a single one alive._

I release a feral growl and charge forward. I clash swords with someone I never thought I'd see again. Levi. His eyes widen as he looks into my eyes.

"Eren, what happened to you?" He looks briefly to the side to see Grisha. "What did he do to you?"

"What are you waiting for? Kill him!" Grisha yells into the remote. My arms move and my scythe slices thin air. I turn around and block Levi's attack. I push him back and he jumps onto the roof of one of the buildings. I race after him. Hanji steps in front of me and clashes her sword with my scythe.

"Eren snap out of it. This isn't you!"

"I….know." I say though gritted teeth. I steal a glance to Grisha holding the remote. He pursues his lips and moves the remote closer to his mouth to utter another command. "It's….remote….Grisha….destroy it." I say. Hanji looks to the side and spots the remote easily. She turns her head a little to speak into her communication device.

"Rivaille, it's the remote. Destroy the remote, that's what's controlling them." I hear a hushed 'okay' from the other line. Hanji moves away from me. "We'll free you. Just keep fighting it." My head twitches.

 _What are you doing? Kill her, kill all of them._

I weakly shake my head. My scythe is raised over my head and I charge forward into the crowd of people. I feel tears run down my cheeks as I slice through various vampire's hearts. I find Petra and release a long growl.

"Reaper's Toll." I whisper as I thrust my scythe into her chest. It glows a dim blue and produces a deadly looking fog. She looks back, shocked to find me behind her.

"G-Grisha, what is this?" She asks. "I-I thought we were on the same side."

Grisha laughs. "How could I work together with a weak vampire? You are worthless and you deserve to die."

I pull my scythe from her chest and watch her eyes roll back into her head.

"PETRA!" Oluo screams from behind me. I look back to see Mikasa jump onto his shoulders and twist his head and rip it from his shoulders. She licks up the blood that coats her fingers and looks to me. A creepy smile spreads across her thin lips before she rushes back into battle. I look up when I hear Grisha's scream. Levi twists his arm and takes the remote from him. He drops it onto the ground and stomps on it. I fall to my knees and I feel my limbs regain their movement. The wings disappear from my back. I release a low sigh. Levi growls and raises his hand.

"Blade of the Grave." He shouts. A large, black blade appears in his hand. He approaches Grisha and grabs his scalp. His sword pierces Grisha's chest. Little clouds of grey come off of the sword and wrap around Grisha's body. He shouts as the clouds wrap around his heart. Levi's eyes glow a bright red. "Don't ever fuck with my mate again." He growls out as he pulls his sword from Grisha's chest. He throws him over the railing and onto the ground at my feet.

Grisha looks between the two of us. "Impossible. You're not mates. Your mate was that blonde girl."

"You're referring to Annie? No, she wasn't my mate." I say.

Grisha narrows his eyes and looks back to Levi. "The last descendant of the Rivaille family."

"I'm not the last." Levi says as he approaches me. I notice that he no longer has a baby bump. Did he lose the baby? Did he already give birth to it? He lifts Grisha from the ground and looks to me. "What do you want to do with him?"

"What do you mean? We're gonna kill him."

"You wouldn't kill me. I raised you." Grisha says. "You wouldn't kill your father would you?"

My gold eyes turn to slits. "You are not my father." I say as I raise my scythe over my head. "Hellfire." I say as I bring my scythe down onto his skull. His scream echoes around the battlefield as my scythe emits a dark red light. His body starts to burn as my scythe cuts deeper. His eyes roll back and he releases one last scream before his body bursts. His blood and body parts splatter my clothes and Levi's. When I finish, I set my scythe down and look to the carnage I caused. The remaining slayers crawl around on the ground, their blood coating the pavement. I turn to look at Levi. He smiles and throws his arms around my neck. I thread my arms around his waist and rest my chin on top of his head.

"I missed you." I say.

"Me too. We missed you."

"We?" I ask.

Levi pulls away and rests his hand against my cheek. "The baby and I. We missed you."

"I'm sorry I didn't witness the birth."

Levi shakes his head, tears running down his cheeks. "It's okay. I thought I'd never see you again."

"It's okay. I'm here now." I say as I wipe away his tears.

He pulls me down and crushes his lips to mine. My eyes widen for a split second before closing. His hands tangle into my hair as my tongue slips into his mouth. He releases a moan when our tongues slide against each other. Someone clears their throat and we break away. Clyde comes over and claps my back.

"W-What happened?" Mikasa says from her place on the ground. I look over to see her red eyes shining. Red? She always had black.

"Hanji, did you turn her?" I ask.

Hanji nods. "I figured it'd be better if she were put under our care."

I sigh and throw my arm around Levi's waist. "Well, as long as she listens to us it's fine." The other vampires bow to us and I raise an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Clyde taps my shoulder. I lean back. "They're bowing because you are the King and Levi is your mate. By the way, Levi is also royalty."

"The Rivaille family?" I ask.

"You remember?" Clyde asks.

"A little. My memories are still fuzzy. Grisha said something about it too." I hold Levi's hand in mine. "I just want to go home and see my baby." Levi smiles. We walk hand in hand to our house. I open the door and lift Levi up bridal style.

"H-Hey, is this necessary? We're not married."

I kiss his cheek once I set him down. "I just felt like it."

Levi glares and takes my hand. We head into the living room and see Isabel holding a small bundle in her arms. She smiles when she sees me. Se hands me the bundle and I look down at my daughter. A small giggle comes out of her mouth a she sees me. She holds out her hands.

"She needs your blood." Hanji says.

I let her grab onto my finger and stick it into her mouth. I feel her fangs dig into my finger as she sucks my blood. I look into her gold eyes and run my other hand through her black hair. She burps when she releases my finger. I chuckle and turn my head to Levi. I lean down and kiss his forehead. I turn around and see Mikasa staring at the baby.

"This is your niece Mikasa." I say. "What's her name?" I ask.

"Adelaide." Levi says.

Her eyes widen. "You're telling me that you and him had a baby together?"

"It's not uncommon in the vampire community." A voice says. We turn to see Annie sitting on the couch. Her eyes widen when she sees Mikasa. I notice Mikasa blush as Annie comes closer. "Hey Kasa." Annie says, referring to Mikasa's childhood nickname.

"Hey Ann." Mikasa says back. "So, you're one too?" Annie nods. "That's…cool I guess."

Annie turns to me and bows her head. "I'm so sorry for calling Levi a whore. I was in the wrong. You two are perfect together."

"Thanks." I say as I hand Adelaide over to Levi. I lean down to whisper in Annie's ear. "I think Mikasa likes you. You should ask her out." Annie pushes me away, a dark blush covering her cheeks.

"What did you tell her?" Levi asks from beside me. He bounces Adelaide and glares at me.

"I told her that Mikasa likes her. She should ask her out."

"Oh." Levi says.

"Were you by any chance jealous?" I ask him. "Cause you have nothing to fear. I'm yours and you're mine, for all eternity."

"For all eternity." He says back. We seal that promise with a sweet, gentle kiss as Adelaide coos between us.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hey there! So, I'm so sorry to tell you guys this, but this chapter marks the end of Tainted Love. I've had a blast writing this story and I'm glad many of you have enjoyed it. I'm not gonna lie, I cried writing this last chapter, I didn't want it to end yet, but sadly, all good things must come to an end. I thank all of you who have tuned in and read every chapter of this story and reviewed. And who knows, there may be a sequel, I'm not sure yet. I will move on to working on The Sins of Our Past. Make sure to look out for my new story, it'll be called Trading Places._**

 ** _I don't own Attack on Titan._**

 ** _Please enjoy, I tried to leave it on a good note, and I think I achieved that._**

 _(Levi's POV) Five Years Later…_

"Argggh!" I shout as the pressure in my stomach worsens. Eren holds my hand in his and smooths his fingertips over my sweaty forehead. "I'm never letting you touch me again!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say dear." He says as he kisses my wedding band. "Hanji, is the baby coming?"

Hanji places her hand on my stomach and nods. "Yeah, he's coming. Eren, you need to hold Levi's shoulders down." She says as she grabs her scalpel. Eren presses my shoulders down onto the bed. I scream as the scalpel slices through my stomach. Eren kisses my forehead as tears leak from the corners of my eyes. Hanji drops her scalpel and leans down to sink her fangs into my womb. A silent cry leaves my lips when she rips open my womb. I feel my vision become fuzzy, just like when I delivered Adelaide. I hear the cries of my baby as Hanji quickly covers my stomach with a towel.

"Are you okay?" Eren asks me.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I say through my panting. "How's the baby?"

"He's fine." Eren says. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say before pulling him down for a kiss.

Our baby wails from between us, his loud cries echoing around the room. I look into his tear-stained red eyes and smile warmly at him.

"You know," Hanji says as she removes her gloves, "You'd think that after three kids, you'd be used to this."

Just then, Adelaide and her brother Emmerich, along with their baby sister Amelia, burst into the room and come to stand at my bedside. They stare in fascination as their newborn baby brother sucks on my finger, taking my blood. Adelaide pokes his cheek and giggles when he smiles at her.

"Momma, what's his name?" Emmerich asks as he crawls onto the bed to sit next to me.

"I think we should let your father name him." I say as I hand the squirming boy to my husband.

Eren cradles the baby in his arms and smooths down his brown hair. "How about Noah? It's not as flashy as Adelaide's but-"

"It's good. I like it." I say, then reach my hand up to stifle a yawn. "Alright, everybody needs to get out. Momma needs to rest for a little bit."

Eren kisses my forehead and ushers the kids outside. I snuggle into the pillows once he closes the door.

 _(Four Months Later)_

I lay my back against the tree in the front yard as Adelaide chases after Amelia. Emmerich and Noah sit on the ground and throw dirt at each other.

"Honey?" I ask Eren.

"Hm?" He hums from beside me.

"Can you tell our boys to cut it out? I don't feel like cleaning them up when we go inside."

Eren nuzzles his cheek against mine. "I'll clean them for you."

"Thanks for the offer, but your cleaning skills are pretty shitty."

"Hey! They are not!" Eren says as he lifts his head to look into my eyes, his own shining.

I reach my hand up to ruffle his hair. "I'm sleepy."

"What is with you? You're always tired, your mood's been pretty shitty, and you're craving more of my blood than usual, it's almost like you're-"

"Pregnant?" I question.

Eren nods. It takes him about a second to realize what I just asked and his eyes widen. "Levi…are you…"

"Pregnant?" He nods. A long sigh escapes my lips before I smile gently. "At least we know your sperm still works."

Eren gathers me to his chest and holds me tightly. I lay my head against his chest and hear the soothing beat of his heart. He lets me go and kneels. He presses his cheek against my stomach and I feel his tears soak the material of my shirt.

"Five kids. Adelaide, Emmerich, Amelia, Noah, and now this little one." He cups my cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I press my lips to his in a gentle kiss. "I think we get a little too busy. We're having five kids."

Eren nods. "Guess I should've tried to control myself?"

"I wasn't complaining." I murmur under my breath. I kiss his cheek and nuzzle his neck. "Though it would have been nice to warn me."

"Warn you about what? I said that I was cumming, but who was the one that locked their legs around my waist and begged to be cummed inside?"

A dark blush covers my cheeks. "Well excuse me for wanting my husband to release inside me."

Eren pulls me into a hug and spins me around so we're both facing our children. "You think everything's okay now?"

"I hope so. Grisha's dead, but he could've had some extra cards up his sleeve."

"For once, I hope you're wrong."

"I hope I am too. Not just for you or me, but for our children. They need both of us to protect them."

"Did I hear that right?" Clyde says. "You're pregnant again? Damn, Eren, you really are quick."

Eren growls. "Shouldn't you be looking out for your own pregnant mate?"

"Erwin's fine. He's sleeping." Clyde says as he plops down on the porch. "So many things have happened. I just hope we're done with all this dramatic shit. I just wanna live with my mate and raise our child together."

"Me too." Eren says as he leans down to kiss my cheek. "Me too."

I look back to our children, their lips pulled back into smiles and their loud laughter filling the silence around us. "I really love you."

"I love you too, all six of you."

"Never leave me."

"I promise I won't." Eren says as we share one last kiss before-

"Ewwww, Momma and Daddy are smooching!" Emmerich exclaims.

"Ew!" Noah voices before he covers his eyes. "Stop!"

Amelia scoffs at her two brothers and scowls. "It's not gross you two."

"I think it's cute." Adelaide says. "It shows that they love each other. I hope I can find a love like that."

"Not for another ninety years." Eren says, his mouth pulled into a fine line.

"Dad!" Adelaide shouts.

Eren shakes his head and laughs. "They're a pain sometimes."

"Yes they are, but they're ours. And I'm yours, forever."

"Forever." He repeats before kissing me again, ignoring the disgusted wails of our children.


End file.
